Why join a chaos cult?
by MA7
Summary: Why do people in the Imperium of Man betray the Emperor and become heretics? What madness drives them to eternal damnation? Rather than simply write them off as fools, this story examines a plausible example of why a sensible human would become a chaos cultist.
1. Chapter 1

Why join a chaos cult?

Why do people in the Imperium of Man betray the Emperor and become heretics? What madness drives them to eternal damnation? Rather than simply write them off as fools, this story examines a plausible example of why a sensible human would become a chaos cultist.

Chapter 1(why)

Jessica Lincoln screamed herself hoarse as she fled with the crowd of rag clad poor people through the burning shantytown, the smoke was almost choking her, and the heat of the burning buildings was horrific. Above the sounds of screaming could be heard the speaker system of the local Ecclesiastical police forces, blaring out righteous condemnation and verses of scripture.

"Blessed are the rich men, for each rich man pays much in taxes to the Emperor, blessed are they and exceedingly glad, for their tax contributions are great and bountiful, and assured is their place in eternal paradise."

"But accursed are you lazy poor men, for too little do each of you pay in taxes and offerings to the Emperor! Cursed are you who breathe the Emperor's air, drink the Emperor's water, eat the Emperor's food, occupy the Emperor's space, but don't pay enough of the Emperor's taxes!"

"HERETICS! CRAVENS! CURSED! It is easier for a camel to pass through the eye of a needle than for a poor man to enter the Emperor's paradise!" The speakers blared hatefully at the rag clad mass of poor people.

Jessica Lincoln and the rest of her shanty town had been condemned of the crime of being too poor, one of the worst crimes on the planet Vipp, an Imperial Hive World that was completely average in every single way as Hive Worlds went. Jessica was not only a little bit poor, she was in the bottom 1 percent, the "heretical poor" who could not afford to pay the bare minimum annual taxes. To be unable to pay taxes to the Emperor was to rob the Emperor himself, and people who robbed the Emperor were heretical scum who deserved to die!

The shantytown was located on top of a rubbish dump that was itself on top of a former poor district that had been burned down in past purges against the heretical poor, the rubbish dump was inside the under hive, and used by the rich for dumping trash as the land prices in this particular district, while too high for the poor to afford, were too low for the rich to justify building investment properties on it. The hive had large landfills outside the city limits, but it cost less dump truck fuel and was cheaper to just buy up the poor districts and convert them into landfills much closer to where the rich people and their businesses were located. It literally saved a few credits per trip in fuel to dump the trash on the poor people instead of the landfills outside, and this tiny saving trumped any moral concerns about the poor people.

Jessica had had no where else to live, she certainly hadn't wanted to live in a reeking landfill. She had spent months and months fashioning a tiny little shack out of plastic and cardboard, had finally gotten it nice, and now it was being burned down with flame throwers!

Jessica reflexively dropped to the trash ground as she heard the sounds of lasgun fire strafing the milling crowd of rag clad poor people. Others in the crowd were not so quick, and cried out as laser beams burned holes through their bodies! Jessica and the other survivors desperately crawled over the ground below the lines of fire, searching for some escape from this shot up inferno!

"BURN HERETICS! Thieves of the Emperor! Burglars of his taxes! Greedy lazy vagrants! Heretical robbers of the Emperor's coin! Criminal scum!" The speaker system blared in hate as the police forces gunned down the burning shantytown.

Jessica crawled away desperately, if she died now without somehow earning tax money then she would burn in hell for all eternity! If she could just LIVE, then she would try harder to whore herself out to more wealthy men, she could go with less sleep, earn that little bit more, and maybe, just maybe, she could pay back all her taxes and be permitted into paradise when she died!

The taxes were just so high! She worked 12 hours a day every single day as a whore, she ate trash rather than buying food to save money, scraped and saved to just SOMEHOW afford to pay the bare minimum taxes she owed to the Emperor. Jessica was young, so she made far more money as a whore than she could possibly make doing any other type of work, but she was just not quite pretty enough to be accepted by the licensed brothels to be eligible for the licensed employment tax rate cut!

On the planet Vipp anyone who was the registered employee of a licensed business had to pay only 10 percent as much tax as anyone who wasn't employed in a licensed business. To get licensed, the business had to be owned by one of the "virtuous class", which meant a member of the richest 1 percent of the Vipp population. If a business did not have a suitably "virtuous" owner, than it was ineligible for a business license and was considered to be part of the "amoral economy", meaning any economic activity that wasn't overseen by someone virtuous.

On the planet Vipp, a person's virtue was determined by how much tax they could afford to give to the Emperor, as a lump sum amount rather than as an actual percentage of their income. For example a multi trillionare who paid 100 million credits in taxes to the Emperor each year was far far FAR more virtuous than a poor person who could only afford to pay 1000 credits a year in taxes, even if that poor person only earned 1000 credits and gave 100 percent of their wage to the Emperor in taxes. All that mattered to the Emperor was the size of the individual lump sum that was paid.

The minimum tax that a poor person could pay without breaking the law was either 1000 credits if they were a registered employee of a licensed business, or 10,000 credits if they were not a registered employee of a licensed business. Finding a licensed employer was a matter of life and death, and was the difference between having money spare to rent an actual place, or having to live on a landfill because you had to cough up 10 times as much money in taxes.

Jessica was tantalisingly close to being attractive enough to get work in a virtuous licensed brothel, but she was only just not quite beautiful enough to make the cut. The competition to get work in a licensed brothel was cutthroat, with thousands of young women competing to work in them, and so these brothels could be as picky as they liked and only accepted the most remarkably attractive young women.

The sex industry was pretty much the only licensed industry that ever employed women on Vipp, the licensed businesses of other industries mostly had no use for women, and the ones that did would not let a rag clad poor woman like Jessica even set foot on their premises to apply for a job.

The only other option that women on Vipp had was to find a husband with registered licensed employment and become eligible to use his 10 percent tax minimum through the spousal clause. The problem was that the Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy kept conscripting men by the billions, and even out of the remaining men less than 60 percent had registered licensed employment, and every unmarried woman in the entire damn hive world was competing with each other for these men. A rag clad gutter whore like Jessica wouldn't even get a chance, these men would happily sleep with her, but they would NEVER marry her, she was "damaged goods".

Jessica had failed to raise even 7000 credits this year, nor the year before that or the year before that. She owed the Emperor so much back pay for so many years to earn her salvation! No one in this shantytown had managed to pay their full taxes, and the Ecclesiastical police forces had finally had enough and were purging them with fire for their crimes against the Emperor!

The fire and laser beams killed and burned people all around Jessica, if the lasers didn't get you then the spreading wall of flame still burned you alive behind whatever cover you had found! Jessica did not dare to stop moving, she would burn if she delayed!

The flimsy buildings offered no protection against the lasers, the beams burned holes right through the cardboard walls. So many times the fleeing mass tried to take cover behind walls, only to have beams burn right through them to burn holes through their chests!

Panic gripped Jessica as she swerved and zigzagged, dropped and crawled, clambered and leapt about. The beams missed her by inches as she dived and swerved in a blind panic, too fast and agile to be aimed at properly.

Other people around her were not so lucky, and caught fire as the lasgun beams burned huge holes in their torsos!

Jessica bolted about like a panicked deer, and it was nothing but blind luck that kept her from being hit by the inhuman fusillade of laser beams. She didn't know where she was fleeing to, she was just running away, away from the men with guns, no plan, just run away!

Through blind luck she stumbled upon a reeking sewer grate, thank the Emperor that the locals had already sawn through the grate bars to open the way, she was saved!

Without thinking about it Jessica hurled herself through the hole in the grating, and then she was falling, falling, SPLASH!

A putrid taste was forced into her mouth by the force of the sudden impact, and she found herself swimming in raw sewerage in a giant sewer, YUCK!

Jessica swam for dear life to get out of this filth before she got sick, and swam through hundreds of meters of deep underground sewerage canals, before she finally found a rusty ladder to escape out a manhole to the hive city above.

Jessica crawled out of the manhole cautiously, and found herself in a neighbouring industrial district that was not being swept up in the purge. She was saved! This district paid its taxes! She was saved!

***...

Far above the scummy under hive, away from the heretical poor, away from the filth, away from the worthless sweaty masses, Planetary Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates called the cabinet meeting to order in a magnificent white marble palace. Before him in the most luxurious chairs that money could buy, at a table made of solid gold, sat the Cabinet Members of the planetary government of the planet Vipp.

The people in this room were all among the very richest of the Virtuous Class, not just the top 1 percent, but the top millionth of 1 percent, the tiny handful of men who collectively owned the entire world. Every single one of them was born in the Virtuous Class, the only way to become a member of this class was through birthright, scummy poor people were not permitted to claw their way up into the Virtuous Class, there were no inspirational rags to riches here, you were either born Virtuous, or you were not Virtuous.

Donald Elon Zuckergates was the richest of these extremely rich men, he had the most Virtuous ancestral line, so that made him Planetary Governor by right.

"Gentlemen, I regret to tell you that the currency has inflated again. Who has been printing more than their quota of Vipp Credits this quarter?" Donald asked his cabinet members grumpily.

There was a brief pause, and then every single person at the table guiltily raised his hand. Donald sighed, the Virtuous were getting careless of late.

The planet Vipp printed its own fiat currency, the Vipp Credit. To be more precise, every member of the Virtuous Class printed this currency, rather than a central bank doing the printing, and the government then had the unenviable task of trying to keep inflation down as the super rich printed as much money as they liked.

Outside of the planet Vipp, this money wasn't worth the paper it was printed on, no interplanetary traders accepted the stuff, nor did the Imperium of Man, nor did the church of the Emperor. The currency was a joke, it had always been a joke, but what made this joke so funny was that the sweaty masses were not aware that the currency was a joke.

The Planet Vipp had massive manufacturing capacity, and made products that were highly valuable, hugely more valuable than the impoverished dirty poor people realised it was. Traders came from everywhere to buy these manufactured goods, dealing directly with the Virtuous Class at every stage of the transaction, using actual REAL currencies to trade with.

The Virtuous Class had complete control over the space ports, complete control over the media, complete control over the educational system, complete control over everything that came in or out of the planet. The dirty sweaty poor scum were not permitted to meet with people from outside the planet, all meetings happened directly between the Virtuous Class and the outside people, usually up in orbit, without the sweaty masses coming into contact with anyone who might tell them anything except the narrative that the Virtuous Class allowed them to be told.

The Virtuous Class bought everything that the sweaty masses needed, buying it directly from interplanetary traders, and then reselling it to the locals with the worthless Vipp Credits. All food, all natural fabrics, all imported goods of any description, bought for the masses as a gift to keep them all alive to keep manufacturing the valuable goods of the planet.

The locals worked very very long hours in exchange for some of these worthless Vipp Credits, and were then able to redeem these credits to buy food and other such things from the Virtuous Class. In a perfect world the amount of currency should equal the amount of purchases, but the Virtuous Class had gotten greedy with how much they printed, and the poor scum had tried to use the surplus currency to save up and claw their way out of poverty!

Inflation coupled with social climbers had threatened to collapse the entire system of exploitation the Virtuous Class had built for themselves, and drastic measures had been needed to salvage the situation.

The completely fictional "Emperor's Tax" had been invented by the Virtuous Class as a solution to both of these problems. The media and education system that the Virtuous Class controlled had done an extensive propaganda campaign to brainwash into the masses that the Emperor himself demanded an extremely excessive annual tax of Vipp Credits, and had even taught the population from earliest childhood that their very eternal salvation depended on paying this fake tax. The fools had believed it, and now they worked themselves to an early grave trying to pay this fake tax.

The collected tax money was completely worthless, no Imperial organisation wanted the stuff, and the annual tax was merely burned in a furnace to destroy the excess currency as a measure to bring down inflation. The tax not only compelled the population to dispose of all the excess currency, but it also kept them too busy to cause mischief and gave them an incentive to work even harder than ever.

The second purpose of the tax was to give the Virtuous Class a convenient excuse to cull the surplus population. The people kept breeding furiously, but there were only so much factory labor that was needed, and the population kept exceeding this needed amount. If this surplus population weren't fed then they tended to riot in dangerous mobs, and it was expensive to feed all of these extra people without profiting from their exploitation.

The surplus men were eagerly accepted by the Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy, but the masses of surplus women were not accepted by the Imperial military, and they had a bad habit of getting pregnant from whoring themselves to the remaining men for a subsistence living, multiplying their number exponentially!

The Emperor's Tax gave the perfect excuse needed to justify culling these women in purges, under the pretence of executing them for "tax evasion". The Virtuous Class of course never actually checked whether these women had paid their taxes or not, they simply killed the poorest districts at random, knowing that pretty much anyone living in the scummiest districts were completely unable to pay the taxes.

The taxes had been deliberately set to be higher than what a surplus woman could ever earn in a year, just low enough to seem like they were attainable, but always still just out of reach. The media airwaves were also carefully filled with completely fictitious "personal success stories" of surplus women who were able to afford their taxes with money to spare, just by working harder and being especially devout in their prayers to the Emperor. These stories were pushed so hard and so consistently that the women actually believed them, and this false hope kept them from rioting, kept them busy with work.

The surplus women believed the propaganda that told them that they actually COULD pay the taxes required of them, and so instead of rioting, they simply condemned themselves and felt guilty when they repeatedly failed. This carefully cultivated guilt consumed these women so much, that they didn't even question the fact that the "Ecclesiastical police" death squads that continually culled their numbers were performing an act of well deserved justice. It was so easy.

Now however, the currency had over inflated once again, and there was a very real danger that much of the surplus population would actually be able to pay their full taxes this year! The Virtuous Class had printed far too much this year, given far too much away to their favourite whores as tips and gifts, gone to far too many of the services provided by the "amoral economy" that they didn't directly control, and as a result a huge surplus of money was floating around in the pockets of poor people this year!

This was a disaster! If the surplus population could actually afford to pay their taxes, then they would riot when the death squads of the fictional "Ecclesiastical police force" came to cull their numbers to make less potentially riotous surplus people to feed! If once the scum questioned that they deserved to die, then the entire system would be in danger of a revolution!

Donald Elon Zuckergates frowned at his irresponsible cabinet members, there was only one solution that would destroy the extra large credit surplus this year. He had no choice but to raise the taxes on the surplus population, raise them high enough to suck in every last wayward credit until none remained. This might cause riots, but it would cause less threat to the entire system than letting these unwanted people pay their taxes and get a taste of life without extreme poverty.

Faced with the choice between a lot of small riots from a tax increase, and complete system collapse from the surplus population getting a dangerous taste of money surplus, Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates chose the lesser of two evils and increased taxes by 50 percent on all citizens who were not in licensed employment.

He really had no other choice.

***...

Jessica Lincoln screamed in utter horror as she saw the public announcement on the public display monitors that was informing the public that the Emperor in his righteous wisdom had decreed that all adults outside of licensed employment in a Virtuous business would now permanently be paying 15,000 credits as a bare minimum tax rather than the previous 10,000!

Jessica was not alone in her upset, all around her, rag clad women were weeping and lamenting for their very souls. They were going to burn in hell for certain now!

"It serves you lazy amoral layabouts right! You scum sit around all day instead of finding Virtuous employment, leading our husbands astray and parasiting on society! It's about time that you pay your fair share of the taxes you lazy bums!" One of the married respectable women shouted at Jessica and the other weeping women from an apartment window above the public walkway the public display monitor was located in.

Other respectable women added jeers and insults of their own from the safety of other overhead windows, and Jessica's hair became wet with spit as the women in the apartment windows began to spit on the rag clad poor gutter whores.

Jessica and the others were used to being spat on and abused by more well off women, but these words about them being lazy and not working really bit deeply. Jessica now worked 16 gruelling hours a day as a whore trying desperately to make enough to pay off her taxes to the Emperor, she had skipped sleep, stayed homeless without a shanty home to save time to earn more money, and she had managed to save up an unprecedented 9000 credits!

She had been so CLOSE to earning her eternal salvation, so so CLOSE to paying the Emperor his due this year, and maybe a little extra to gradually pay off the previous taxes she had fallen short on as well! She was going to be a success story like all those women on the news, she was going to earn her salvation through hard work! She had been going to make it, but with this new tax increase it would now be impossible!

Jessica vomited violently in the gutter at the certain knowledge that she was now well and truly eternally damned, the knowledge of her damnation was so distressing that she physically vomited from how wretchedly upset it made her! She could not POSSIBLY pay this tax, she had already been working herself as hard as physically possible, there were not enough hours in the day to raise 15 thousand in a single year!

The spit and accusations of laziness rained down on Jessica from above, and her entire world fell apart. She could not endure being spat upon by women who lived off their husband's wages and paid a mere thousand credits tax per year, she could not endure listening to women that were home in their rented apartment homes in the middle of the workday cursing her for being too lazy!

It wasn't FAIR! For the first time in her life Jessica fully understood just how utterly UNFAIR life was! This tax increase had shocked her so much that she was suddenly profoundly fully aware for the first time that it was IMPOSSIBLE to escape damnation, no matter how hard she worked!

Jessica fled for dear sanity, away from the spitting, away from the cursing, away from the terrible screen that was announcing the tax increase. Jessica fled behind an apartment building, searching for some dark hole to crawl into, but found homeless people occupying every nook and cranny. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to brood, she was forced to stay in the open, contemplating her own damnation.

Jessica felt a terrible fury fill her, angry tears filled her eyes, and she just walked the streets, not heading for any destination, just walking, for if she stopped moving she would scream.

For many hours Jessica walked aimlessly, her mind in turmoil as she processed her certain damnation, trying to even comprehend it, let alone come to terms with it.

It was a long walk, the longest she had EVER walked in a single day without stopping, neither resting nor heading anywhere, just thinking furious thoughts as she walked and walked in the streets of an unfair world.

When that walk finally ended, Jessica had changed, a day of thinking on her eternal damnation had had a profound effect on her. She believed without question everything she had ever been taught about the Emperor, and she now understood that the Emperor had hated her since the day she was born in a gutter from the loins of her gutter whore mother.

Jessica had been born a member of the Heretical Poor, and she had been fooling herself all this time by thinking that she could somehow earn her eternal salvation. She now saw that this was folly, she had been born to be damned, and now at long last she had begun to accept this very simple fate that had been certain from birth.

Try or not, do good or not, behave or not, pray or not, no matter what she did, Jessica Lincoln now understood that she was going to burn in hell. This thought was utterly horrible, but the truth of it was just too obvious to ignore any longer.

She was damned either way, so why not start acting like it. She would burn either way, so why work so hard to do the impossible to appease the Emperor? Why not just use her short life to have some actual enjoyment before her inevitable hellfire? Why not use her hard earned money to make herself more comfortable?

Jessica Lincoln held HER money in her hands as she walked into a clothes shop to replace her rags with something more nice. She would clothe herself, she would eat proper food rather than trash, and then she would rent an apartment to live in rather than sleeping in the gutter!

Jessica was damned either way, so she might as well have as nice a time as possible in the process.

***...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(Why)

Jessica Lincoln sighed in bliss as her new neighbour Mr Carter reluctantly got out of bed and put his clothes back on.

"See you next time Mr Carter," Chloe Smith said sleepily from where she lay on the bed next to Jessica and a third whore named Amy Brown.

Mr Carter hesitated in leaving, his eyes fixed on the 3 naked whores he was leaving behind on the bed. He clearly didn't want to leave.

"Your hour is up, time to go home to your wife Mr Carter," Jessica told him.

"Ah yes, my, ah, wife, yes... I had better get home before she kills me," Mr Carter said sadly and slowly left Jessica's rented apartment.

The three women stretched tiredly on the bed, and cleaned themselves up with bits of clean wet rags to remove all traces of Mr Carter's semen from their bodies. Jessica and Chloe were feeling too lazy to get up, and just waited on the bed for the next client to show up.

"Your turn to check the waiting room Amy," Jessica sleepily told Amy.

"Fine," Amy said with a sigh and got up off the bed to check the front room of the modest apartment to see if any more men were waiting for sex.

Amy came back a few moments later leading a new man into the bedroom by the hand. Jessica and Chloe beamed provocative smiles at the man and spread their legs in greeting.

"Hi sexy, it's 4 credits up front to have all 3 of us for an hour, anything kinky costs double," Jessica purred huskily.

"Ah, that's a bit steep, any chance of it only costing 1 credit?" The man said awkwardly.

"Sure can, 1 credit buys 1 of us for the hour," Amy told the man with a smile.

The man quickly agreed and chose to hire Amy for the hour, handing her a 1 credit note. Jessica and Chloe reluctantly vacated the comfy bed and left the bedroom to give the pair some privacy.

Jessica checked the waiting room in the front of the apartment but found all the chairs empty. She shrugged and sauntered into the kitchen to have a drink of water and a snack of algae slime cake slices. Jessica ate and drank her fill and then went to find Chloe, finding her brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

Jessica pulled the toothbrush out of Chloe's mouth and used it to brush her own teeth for a while before Chloe stole the toothbrush back again. Jessica, Chloe and Amy shared the same toothbrush, as well as pretty much everything else that they owned. Everything on Vipp was so expensive that most households shared a single toothbrush like this, only the rich could afford something as extravagant as a separate toothbrush for each person!

In the scheme of things it was illogical of Jessica to be worried about sharing a toothbrush with her two comrades, the three women already had so much mouth on mouth contact with each other from their job that any germs in their mouths would already be spread between them even without sharing a toothbrush. It was just not worth getting worried about.

Jessica sat down on the toilet and pissed right in front of Chloe who had returned to brushing her teeth, both women were still naked from their time with Mr Carter, and hadn't bothered to get dressed, there really was no point getting dressed when you were a full time whore. The three women were all members of the "Heretical Poor", all of them originally gutter whores who had been demoralised by the impossible tax increase and had simply embraced their own damnation.

Having 3 of them working together made it much easier to afford rent with credits to spare, and they spent this extra money on themselves without bothering with trying to pay the taxes. They could now afford a nice place, nice furniture, nice food and nice clothes. They had access to running water now, plumbing, electricity and everything else that they had never dreamed of having before!

Even better, they didn't even have to leave home to find clients. The offer of having a foursome within the same building they lived in was a powerful enticement to their male neighbours, and the older men in particular were forever sneaking away from their ageing wives to have sex with these 3 young whores. The wives all hated their guts, but the husbands kept coming back all the same, the apartment building had over 100 households living in it, so men turned up around the clock whenever their wives weren't looking.

Chloe and Jessica finished brushing their teeth and then returned to the waiting room to wait for more clients to show up. It had been busy earlier but now that it was getting late the flow of men had temporarily slowed right down for the night.

Chloe and Jessica sat down together on one of the waiting room couches, and snuggled together sleepily. The three women had a complicated relationship that was difficult to describe, the very nature of their job meant that they had sex with each other constantly, but at the same time they were not really a romantic relationship. They shared absolutely everything with each other and had no troubles with touching each other, but they didn't have the sort of dynamic that romantic couples (or triples) would have.

Jessica rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and had a nap as she waited for something to happen. She was so sleepy. Chloe settled down too and the pair of them dozed until Amy woke them up as her client was departing.

No other clients had shown up, so the three women called it a night and went to bed. The bed was a bit sweaty and disheveled, as were the three whores, but they would change the sheets and wash in the morning.

The bed was large but very cheap quality, made in the "amoral economy" from melted down plastic components in a reprap 3D printer, a highly illegal device that could replicate perfect copies of itself and let people in the amoral economy completely bypass the need to use the manufacturing facilities owned by the Virtuous Class. The punishment for owning a reprap was death followed by eternal damnation, but with the recent realisation that they were all damned anyway, the Heretical Poor had merely shrugged and started using these devices.

Since embracing their damnation, Jessica, Chloe and Amy had really pulled out all the stops in disregarding the Emperor's economic laws. They no longer bought from the licensed vendors if they could help it, buying almost everything from the black market or amoral economy, they of course no longer paid any taxes, and they no longer went to church, which was a terrible crime.

The three women were not at all violent or revolutionary, they didn't worship the ruinous powers, nothing like that. They simply focused on their own comfort and pleasure while they still could before they went to eternal hell fire. They had this tiny short lifetime to live without torment, so they were not going to waste it on anything other than having what little pleasure and comfort they could.

Jessica snuggled in bed with her two comrades, just desiring to sleep. The 3 of them had just spent the entire day having sex with each other in foursomes with their clients, and had no desire to have any more sex with each other tonight. They were whores by occupation, but not whores by character, and were pretty asexual with each other in the absence of clients.

The whole reason why they tripled up with clients was to avoid competition and to get that extra credit per hour. Each of them could individually charge 1 credit per hour, this was all that the men were willing to pay for a single whore, but by offering their services as a group sex, the clients were so enticed that they were willing to pay 4 credits for the 3 girls rather than just 3 credits per hour. It also ensured that they were usually all working together rather than competing with each other when there was only one client available, increasing their household income and ensuring harmony.

During off peek hours the girls would accept the occasional tight ass who only wanted to hire one of them, as 1 credit was better than none when no other clients were around, but during busier hours they only offered their services as a group to earn that extra credit per hour.

The rent was easily paid when shared between 3 earners who evaded taxes and avoided the overpriced licensed businesses to buy things, the only thing they really needed to buy from the Virtuous economy was food, and with so much other illegal savings they had no trouble affording to feed themselves. None of them had children, all 3 of them were barren as a result of poverty related diseases in the past, and could never get pregnant.

For at least as long as their youthful good looks lasted, the 3 young whores were pretty much set to enjoy a meagre but adequate short life of relative comfort. This was their golden time, before old age destroyed their looks and with it their earning power, and before old age poverty transitioned through death into eternal hell fire.

They were peacefully and harmoniously living for the now, now was all they had.

***...

Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates was furious as he read the latest economic reports in his giant bed, surrounded by 20 sleeping naked whores. The report was written in a language that the non-Virtuous of the Vipp population had never been taught, and could safely be read even in the presence of so many poor whores.

The report told a very grim picture, of almost the entire surplus population no longer paying any taxes AT ALL! Rather than making inflation decrease, the currency was inflating faster than it had in centuries!

Donald cursed the hubris of these filthy poor scum, how DARE they defy their betters like this! How DARE they!

Donald relieved his rage by punching one of the sleeping whores in the face. The woman cried out in pain and shock, and he punched her again until she ran away. Donald then beat up another whore, and another and another until the entire mass of girls had run away.

"Come back here or I will have you all shot!" Donald bellowed at the insolent whores, their hubris in running from him without permission was unbelievable!

The whores fearfully got back into bed, and Donald resumed beating them until he felt better. He then had sex with the battered whores, and felt calm enough to continue reading his reports.

These whores in his bed were all registered to the licensed brothels that Donald himself owned, they were the hottest women in his entire employ, the only ones worthy of pleasuring him. He had hundreds of millions of very hot whores to choose from, and liked to have a different batch of girls each night, rarely having the same girl twice. That way it didn't matter if he beat the good looks out of them, he just replaced them with fresh undamaged whores.

The report was hard to stomach, it was just too horrible. The cat was out of the bag, and it might take an entire generation of careful propaganda to get the cat back in the bag again!

Donald wanted a quick win, he didn't want to even have to deal with this rubbish. The poor were causing all these problems, they were not being compliant, so it was obvious to just kill every single one of the surplus population, to burn down every last shantytown, to round up people at random to send to death camps, to kill and kill and kill until their was no one left except the wanted members of the population who actually worked for the Virtuous Class in registered employment.

These poor scum had made him angry, so they had only themselves to blame for their own deaths. The surplus poor had had no right to be alive in the first place, it was their own fault for not committing suicide at birth. These deaths were long LONG overdue, and completely justified. Any reasonable person could see that.

***...

Jessica and her comrades coughed softly in the rancid smoke that filled the entire hive today as Mr Carter had sex with them. EVERY shantytown district in the entire hive was on fire today, in the biggest mass purge that any of them had ever seen!

The Emperor himself was on the display screens, including the screen in their bedroom, speaking directly to the population of Vipp from his golden throne on Terra, speaking fluently in the common Vipp language in a Virtuous Class accent. His lips never moved as he just sat immobile on his throne, but his divine voice still used some divine magic to speak in his distinctive Virtuous Class Vipp accent.

"Accursed are you Vipp heretics who have stopped paying my taxes! How DARE you lazy poor ROB ME of my taxes! How DARE you heretical poor so brazenly refuse to do your duty!"

"Not only have you heretics failed to pay your full taxes, you have not even TRIED to pay me a SINGLE CREDIT of the taxes you owe me! HERETICS! How cursed are you who do not even try! Had you but tried and failed then I may have shown mercy, but to not even try demands only one response, DEATH!"

"By my Holy decree I sentence all tax evaders to die! All of my faithful tax payers, I urge you to help root out these heretics wherever they may be hiding! Any who do not report known or suspected tax evaders to the authorities will join these heretics in eternal hell fire! Any who help them or show any mercy will burn for all eternity in the fires of hell!"

"Go my faithful, find the heretics! KILL the heretics! Any who kill the Heretical tax evaders are doing my holy will! None who kill them will be charged with murder! Find them! KILL THEM!" The Emperor screamed at the population with fanatical fury.

Jessica and her comrades looked at each other fearfully where they lay on the bed in their apartment. They then looked fearfully at Mr Carter who was currently still inside Jessica at this exact moment.

"I'm sorry girls, I really am, but I don't want to burn in hell," Mr Carter said sadly, and wrapped his hands tightly around Jessica's neck, strangling her!

Jessica choked desperately, her airways blocked by his hands, and she struggled frantically to escape. Chloe and Amy immediately tore at Mr Carter's face with their fingernails to save Jessica, and Mr Carter stopped choking her to protect his face.

More men entered the bedroom from the waiting room, coming to help kill these 3 harmless women to save their own hides from eternal hell fire! Jessica screamed and wiggled out from under Mr Carter as the new men started strangling Amy and Chloe!

Jessica viciously attacked the men, kicking testicles and scratching at their eyes. Amy and Chloe joined in in fighting off the men, and with a lot of kicked balls and scratched eyeballs the 3 girls darted out of the room and fled to the kitchen to arm themselves with knives.

They had barely armed themselves when more neighbours burst into the apartment through the front door, terror for their own souls driving them to murder. The 3 comrades screamed and held their knives up in warning.

The men looked at the knives in their hands cautiously, and stopped just out of stabbing range. The 3 women didn't let them regroup, and charged at them, slashing at their outstretched hands viciously.

The women were cornered in the apartment, the only exit blocked by the men, and the women's fight or flight response was urging them to fight with furious adrenaline. Panic filled Jessica as she desperately slashed at arteries and stabbed at eyeballs, causing horrifying damage to her attackers.

It all happened so fast, and then all the unarmed men were bleeding to death from slashed arteries. The women grabbed up extra knives, one in each hand, and then fled naked out of the apartment into the hallway outside, seeking to flee.

The hallway was full of gawking wives, and at the sight of the blood stained knife wielding whores, the wives fled into their apartments like the cowards they were. The sounds of more men running in the stairwell could be heard, meaning that their escape was blocked.

The comrades fled into a nearby apartment, and cut the resident wife's throat before she could scream. They closed and locked the door behind them, no one had seen them enter this apartment, and for now at least they were safe.

They sat down on the dead woman's sofa and panted heavily as they listened to the commotion outside as the new men entered the floor from the stairwell and ran straight to the whores rented apartment.

The comrades listened fearfully as the men cursed loudly at the dead bodies they found, and listened as the men inspected the bodies to see if the 3 whores were among them.

The men seemed to believe that the whores had fled out the fire escape, something that they regrettably hadn't even thought of, and about half of the men entered the emergency fire escape stairwell to pursue the wayward whores.

The comrades listened with bated breath, but the mob didn't even think to check for them in other apartments. This particular dead woman's husband was currently at work for the next 6 hours the comrades knew for a fact, the couple had no children, and for at least 6 hours they would be safe hiding here.

The girls waited until they felt safe, and then had a shower to wash away the blood off their bodies. They then dressed in extremely conservative clothes from the dead woman's wardrobe, covered their hair and heads in the stupid hats that the married respectable women wore, and ransacked the apartment for anything they might need.

They waited until just before the husband got home, and then simply walked out into the hallway calmly as though they had every right to be there. It had been almost 6 hours now and the locals had gotten bored with standing sentry to snoop at each other and had mostly gone back inside.

The comrades mercifully met no one in the hallway, and entered the main stairwell to head down to the ground floor. Not everyone in the apartment had met them yet, and the further from their own floor they got, the less likely they were to be recognised.

They passed some strangers in the stairwell, but the comrades were dressed like respectable married women rather than whores, and were not given a second glance by these people who had never met them.

The comrades were soon at the ground floor and simply walked out into the safe anonymity of the street outside. A few blocks later and no one knew them at all, they were now safely anonymous, and for now at least they would survive.

***...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(Why)

Jessica Lincoln held her 3D printed assault rifle tightly in her hands as she stood on the deck of one of the hundreds of crudely 3D printed plastic row boats in the massive rebel convoy moving through the network of huge sewer canals underneath the under hive.

The death toll from the purges and murder had been so catastrophic that the very few surviving Heretical Poor gutter whores and their children had 3D printed weapons and banded together for mutual survival in the face of the constant military purges. The whores were out gunned, out matched, and reduced to moving around constantly in the sewers to evade the Ecclesiastical police forces.

Jessica looked anxiously to the demonic "she-man whore demon" she had helped to summon, as the bizarre thing sniffed at the air for any enemy soldiers ahead.

"Is it clear?" Jessica asked the she-man demon fearfully.

The she-man whore demon couldn't talk, but it nodded elegantly, indicating that the way ahead was safe.

Jessica gave a silent prayer of thanks to the poor whore goddess of chaos for keeping the way ahead clear, and the she-man whore demon smiled at Jessica in approval for her prayer.

The convoy of boats continued paddling as silently as possible through the sewerage, relying on the hundreds of she-man whore demons they had summoned to show them the way to safely avoid the Ecclesiastical police patrols. Without the helpful demons the convoy would have died hundreds of times over the course of the last 3 weeks, the demons seemed able to smell danger and guide them to safety at every turn.

Jessica ran the palm of her hand over the fleshy pale blue dreadlocks that grew from the she-man whore demon's head like hair, and the demon sighed very softly in pleasure at the touch. The touch of the demonic skin made Jessica thrill with sexual pleasure, and she felt a comforting warm tingle in her vagina from this supernatural thrill.

The she-man whore demons were bizarre creatures, neither man nor woman but somehow both at the same time. They were the same as a human, only with far too many boobs, no noses, dreadlocks of flesh for hair, weird clawed feet, and arms ending in long razor sharp blades of dark blue bone. The gutter whores had never seen these creatures before they had summoned them, and didn't know what they were called, so had named them "she-man whore demons" for want of a better name.

Jessica Lincoln, Chloe Smith, and Amy Brown had teamed up with thousands of other Heretical Poor gutter whore survivors, and had by that stage become so fully radicalised by the military purge against them that they had become militant extremists. No longer would they be merely harmless tax evaders who didn't hurt anyone or disturb the peace, no longer would they refuse to become truly heretical chaos worshippers!

They had been perfectly happy to just live their lives in peace, but the Emperor had not let them just live out their lives peacefully. The Emperor himself had started this, the Emperor had hated them first even when they LOVED him, and the Emperor's shocking cruelty and brutality had forced their hands to take up arms against him.

What had galvanised them to worship chaos was the propaganda stories about terrible chaos heretics being able to summon giant chaos space marines in unholy blasphemous rituals. The Ecclesiastical police forces had been wiping them out so fast that they had NEEDED to summon chaos space marines just to stay alive. They had so far been unable to summon the wanted space marines, but they had had more luck in summoning these she-man whore demons by trial and error in different worship rituals.

The gutter whores collectively called themselves just that, they WERE gutter whores by occupation, so as a group they called their newly founded chaos cult "the Gutter Whores". It perhaps wasn't a very imaginative name, but gutter whores were generally not known for their imaginative academic prowess.

The Gutter Whores had known precisely nothing about the chaos gods except what the propaganda told them. They didn't even know the names of the chaos gods, or what their demons were called, so they had had to "learn by doing" so to speak.

According to the Vipp propaganda, the chaos gods were the gods of "poor", while the Emperor and his saints were the gods of "rich". Everyone knew that goodness and virtue were synonymous with richness, the richer you were, the better you were both morally and spiritually, and the Emperor rewarded the virtuous by making them rich, that was WHY they were called the Virtuous Class in the first place.

Just as the Virtuous were all rich, the evil were always poor. The more evil you were, the poorer you were, and so it made sense that the poorest of the poor were called the Heretical Poor, because poverty and heresy went hand in hand, they were poor BECAUSE they were heretics.

The chaos gods were therefore often referred to as "the Poor Gods", because they were gods of evil, and evil was poor by definition. The Poor Gods were four in number, but the propaganda never told their names. The propaganda described the Poor Gods as "the Poor Whore", "the Poor Leper", "the Poor Liar", and "the Poor Murderer".

Because the Gutter Whores were themselves poor whores, it made sense to them to choose to worship the chaos goddess of Poor Whores. The Gutter Whores had had no idea how to go about worshipping the Poor Whore, but they had simply tried their best to pray to her. The Poor Whore herself had then visited them in dreams, and whispered glimpses of her will to them in a very vague sense.

The Poor Whore seemed to relish whorish behaviour above all else, and the Gutter Whores had engaged in ever bigger orgies of sex with each other to please their new goddess. The Poor Whore had rewarded their orgies by summoning she-man whore demons to aid them, and these demons had kept the Gutter Whores alive for the last 3 weeks of ever worse purges.

The boats moved cautiously to the next ladder to a manhole up in the under hive, as directed by the she-man whore demons. The demons alone could sense if it was safe to exit out of a given manhole at a given time to scavenge for food, they warned which manholes were being watched or guarded, and this kept the Gutter Whores alive.

The Gutter Whores were all praying desperately to the Poor Whore to stop the purges, billions of people had died, the hive was heavily depopulated in fact! The Emperor was a genocidal maniac to slaughter so many people, never in the history of Vipp had so many people died like this!

The Gutter Whores desperately wanted to get revenge on the hated Emperor for what he had done, but at the moment they were barely surviving the Ecclesiastical police purges and could only run rather than strike back.

Jessica prayed with all her might. What they needed was a miracle...

***...

Lord Commissar Samuel Jackson was furious as he shouted at the fat pig of a Planetary Governor who ruled the planet Vipp.

"What do you MEAN you might have difficulty providing 20 billion men to the Imperial Guard this year!?" Samuel Jackson shouted at the man.

"Well my Lord Commissar, with all the recent purges against heresy, we seem to have inadvertently killed off over 50 percent of our population..." Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates mewled feebly in apology.

Samuel grabbed the overweight man by the scruff of the neck and started strangling him.

"The Departmento Munitorum does not CARE about your pathetic problems! You WILL pay the Emperor his due in men for the Imperial Guard, or the Imperial Guard will come to Vipp and personally crucify you from the highest spire and replace your fat ass with a new Governor who will do his DUTY!" Samuel shouted at the choking sack of human blubber.

Donald Elon Zuckergates nodded fearfully in agreement, and Lord Commissar Samuel Jackson stopped choking the fat creep.

"I will do it, I don't know how, but I will find the men for the tithe," the Governor mewled desperately.

"See that you do BOY, or your fat ass is getting nailed to a cross!" Samuel warned with deadly authority.

The Governor wet himself in fear and waddled off out of the room, and Samuel felt nothing but contempt for the man. If that fat sack of shit didn't cough up 20 billion soldiers for the Imperial Guard then Lord Commissar Samuel Jackson would personally hammer in the nails as he crucified the Governor's fat ass.

The annual tithe on the planetary governors was the REAL tax that the Emperor demanded, and the governor would wish he had never been born REAL FAST if he did not pay up every last soldier!

He would pay or he would die.

***...

Planetary Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates was in trouble, TERRIBLE TROUBLE! It just wasn't FAIR!

How was HE to know that the Heretical Poor actually comprised not just 1 percent but actually the vast majority of the population! How was HE to know that the wanted segments of the population would get so caught up in the hysteria against heretics that they would murder anyone who they didn't like or didn't like the look of, whether Heretical Poor or not!

Before he had known it over half of the population was dead and the remaining population was in complete anarchy! The formerly teeming hive cities were now charnel pits of dead bodies and out of control fires, the population was killing each other in armed mobs, and even after ALL of this, the currency was STILL inflating!

It had been an honest mistake! It wasn't Donald's FAULT! EVERYONE makes mistakes from time to time! Why couldn't the Imperium just be reasonable about the annual tithe of soldiers given the unfortunate problems that had befallen poor unlucky Donald!? Surely he could be just a LITTLE late at paying his taxes, it was only reasonable right?

It was all his advisers fault, THEY had been the ones who gave him incorrect information about just how much of the population was Heretical Poor! Donald had not known that the vast majority of the population had lived in those smelly shantytowns! Donald had not realised that the Heretical Poor alone were the massive breeding base that produced every single one of the men that were sent to the Imperial Guard!

The surviving men were all of the respectable classes employed in either the Ecclesiastical police forces or in the important licensed factories and industries that generated all the wealth of the Virtuous Class, and if 20 billion of the industrial workers were conscripted into the Imperial Guard then it would cost the Virtuous Class a FORTUNE! It might take GENERATIONS to rebuild the production enough to make the sort of profits the Virtuous Class were accustomed to!

If Donald paid the tithe from the workers, then the Virtuous Class would personally blame him for costing them a fortune, and might have a lethal coup d'état to replace him with a new Virtuous Class Governor! But if Donald DID NOT pay the tithe, then the Imperium WOULD kill him in some truly hideous way!

Donald was sweating all over with terrible fear for his life, it was a truly horrible feeling to be afraid for your life! Why couldn't he be shown mercy, he was a Virtuous man after all!

Donald Elon Zuckergates fled into the safety of his personal pleasure palace, and took refuge in his bedroom with today's batch of whores. He needed to calm down, to think of a way to solve this problem without being murdered by anyone.

Donald thought furiously and he suddenly saw his option to save himself. He could draw the 20 billion conscripts from his Ecclesiastical police forces that were in reality what passed for the Vipp Planetary Defence Force! It was perfect!

20 billion men taken from the Ecclesiastical police forces would represent a significant reduction in his forces, especially if he had to send 20 billion each year until the population repopulated itself with breeding, but this shouldn't be a problem. With all the extensive recent purges their were SURELY no heretics left, so he didn't NEED to have a large defence force.

The planet Vipp was surely the safest it had been in centuries. Far better to save money by conscripting the Ecclesiastical police Planetary Defence Forces. What could honestly go wrong?

Donald Elon Zuckergates sighed in relief and called the Lord Commissar that he could expect the complete tithe before the week's end. The Lord Commissar was delighted and told Donald that he would get to go on living without crucifixion, for which Donald was very much relieved!

Donald then made immediate arrangements to conscript 20 billion of his best Ecclesiastical police men into the Imperial Guard, and called off all remaining purges due to the sudden lack of police manpower.

Finally this whole nightmare would be over and Donald would be out of danger!

***...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Why)

Jessica Lincoln moaned praises to the Poor Whore as she had sex with her two wives Chloe Smith and Amy Brown, both women had their tongues inside Jessica's loins at the same time right now, and Jessica couldn't stop moaning if she tried.

All around Jessica on the fire blackened bare concrete and ash were other naked Gutter Whores, all having sex with each other in a giant orgy of worship to the Poor Whore in ecstatic thanks for miraculously making all the purges suddenly cease. The orgies had been going on for days, as was only fitting in thanks for such an astonishing miracle.

Jessica squirted juices all over her two wives faces as they gave her climax, and the women changed places, so that Amy was now the one getting her loins licked by Jessica and Chloe, giving each of them equal time being the one to be licked. It had been days now and the women were getting tired, they stopped only to sleep in shifts, and foraging teams periodically returned to the orgy with food and water they had stolen or whored for, keeping the worship orgy going around the clock.

Another she-man whore demon materialised into existence beside Jessica, and Jessica giggled ticklishly as the demon licked her side erotically. The demon's tongue quickly found a rather wet part of Jessica's anatomy, and Jessica's giggles became hard moans of pleasure.

The she-man whore demons were getting ever more numerous as the worship orgy continued around the clock, and Jessica could only guess at their number. The demons were extremely useful to the Gutter Whores, sniffing around for danger, standing guard at the entrances to the deserted district the Gutter Whores had claimed as their home, and killing any unwanted intruders who discovered the hideout before they could tell anyone.

The district had been dubbed "The Gutter Whore District" by the Gutter Whores, and it consisted of a fire gutted hive dome in the under hive that had formerly contained a shantytown and a landfill. Weeks of out of control fires had completely burned the highly flammable trash down to the bare concrete floor below, leaving only ashes and metal trash behind. The Gutter Whores had combed through the ashes with metal detectors to get every last bit of metal to melt down into homemade ammunition components, and had cleared away a big enough area of floor from the ashes to host this around the clock orgy.

The Gutter Whore District had been carefully chosen because it was so remote. It was located in the middle of a vast area of hive city that had been completely depopulated by out of control fires, leaving nothing but miles of ash filled hive domes in its wake.

The hive domes themselves were built out of some type of heat resistant concrete like material like ceramite or something that were laid on top of each other in layers like a honey comb, forming the solid superstructure of the hives that provided hemispheres of internal space for building other smaller buildings, and these tough domes had been merely blackened by the flames without any damage.

The only way to get to the Gutter Whore District was to trudge through miles of empty domes full of thick layers of ash and the fire gutted remains of hab blocks and industrial buildings, and hidden Gutter Whore snipers with 3D printed plastic sniper rifles made short work of anyone unwanted who got too close to the Gutter Whore District. They were completely secluded and safe to worship the Poor Whore unseen.

Jessica wiggled her tongue deep inside her wife Amy, and was rewarded for her efforts with a lot of moaning. Chloe followed suit and soon Amy squirted all over their faces in screams of climax.

The 3 wives had really come a long way in their relationship since worshipping the Poor Whore, they had deliberately broken all the rules of sexual propriety as a sign of devotion to the Poor Whore. It was illegal for anyone on Vipp to get married unless at least one of the spouses was the registered employee of a licensed business, it was illegal to have more than one spouse at a time, and it was UTTERLY illegal to have a same sex marriage!

Jessica, Chloe, and Amy had broken all 3 of these laws by marrying each other in an unemployed same sex 3 way group marriage, something that was considered absolutely scandalous in their culture! The sheer sexual impropriety of their defiant act of marriage was a slap in the face to the Emperor's own sexual mores, and was a shocking proclamation of their utter devotion to the Poor Whore!

All around the 3 wives were other similar polygamous married groups of people all worshipping the Poor Whore with endless sex. Not everyone was female, but the men that did exist were a small minority and were themselves the adult sons of gutter whores who had joined their mothers and sisters in the cult to survive the purges.

Regardless of the mix of genders, each adult in the cult was now married to at least two other members of the cult, but they were not required to be completely sexually faithful to their spouses. Groups of spouses freely swung with each other, random individuals joined in with other groups, and on the whole it was all just one big cuddle puddle of astounding proportions.

The Poor Whore seemed to greatly approve of what the Gutter Whores were doing, and with every lick they felt themselves growing stronger and healthier. Their skin was becoming supernaturally flawless, their bodies were changing, becoming more beautiful, and some supernatural lust power seemed to fill them. Jessica had been a whore all her life, but she had never felt this horny before!

It was now Chloe's turn to be licked, and Amy and Jessica eagerly obliged, half mad with lust. The longer they had sex the more they desired it, they were in heavenly pleasure, and felt a desperate urge to just keep going.

Jessica didn't even know what day it was anymore, she was so lost in the pleasures of the Poor Whore that nothing else mattered except the next lick, the next pleasure. She felt herself being penetrated from behind by one of the very few men in the cult, and didn't even turn her head to see who it was, the only thing that mattered was to keep worshipping the Poor Whore with her body like this!

No one knew how long they should keep this perpetual orgy going, there was no agreement on when it should end. Many many thousands of the Gutter Whores were performing the orgy at any given moment, and the longer it went on the more demons they summoned. The demons were building up in number to some type of critical mass over time, and the only thing that the cultists all agreed on was that they didn't yet have nearly enough of them.

For as long as the foraging parties could keep providing them with enough food and water, the cultists were perfectly able to keep this orgy going indefinitely for the pleasure of the Poor Whore.

Besides anything else, it was FUN!

***...

Quite a LONG time later, the 3 wives were eating and drinking in the communal mess area of the cult, rebuilding their strength after many many hours of constant sex today.

The cult was largely socialist in organisation, with every member having equal free access to the food and water the foraging parties periodically delivered. The foraging parties rotated between the groups of married polygamists, with different married groups foraging for food while the majority kept the worship ritual going to please the Poor Whore.

It was now the 3 wives turn to forage for a while as the previous foragers got to worship the Poor Whore, everyone pulled their weight in the cult. The Gutter Whores had been adopting the unforgivably evil practices of socialism in their growing push to commit all of the worst sins against the hated Emperor, and the cult was even considering the ULTIMATE blasphemy, DEMOCRACY!

Democracy was probably the greatest unforgivable sin on Vipp, a hundred times worse than tax evasion, universally decried in the media as the most insidious threat to the very survival of Vipp. It was common sense really. In the current system all political and economic power was controlled by only the most virtuous of the population, the holy and righteous Virtuous Class. To have a virtuous society it was common sense for only the Virtuous to decide all the decisions.

But democracy was utterly evil by its very nature of putting all the power in the hands of the most evil members of society like the Heretical Poor and letting these evil people destroy absolutely everything! If you gave power to the most evil members of society then you were just ASKING for trouble!

The thought of doing something so utterly sinful as organising their cult with something as evil as democratic voting on every single issue was just so scandalous that it sent naughty thrills of pleasure through Jessica's body! They were really reaching the rock bottom of being as heretical as it was possible to be!

After finishing their free food and water, Jessica and her two wives cleaned up after themselves and made their way to the patch of bare floor full of weapons and supplies that had been dubbed "the armoury".

The Gutter Whore District was getting more developed by the hour as she-man whore demons autonomously shovelled away ash without being asked to, clearing out ever more bare floor space every hour for the cult to use. No one really had an overall plan as such, no one was "the boss", people and demons just haphazardly added bits and bobs to the growing settlement without any sort of coordination, it was quite literally chaos, but it seemed to work nonetheless.

The Gutter Whore District hive dome was a perfect circle a few hundred metres in diameter, with a hemisphere shaped ceiling whose height was approximately the same as the circle's radius. Not that Jessica was a mathematician mind you, that's just what it looked like to her.

In the very centre of the district was the large cleared area that contained the never ending orgy. Around this roughly circular space was an ever growing cleared floor area that was slowly being developed into dedicated functional areas such as the mess area and the armoury. Manholes and grates down to the sewers below were interspersed around the floor in adherence to some long forgotten street layout when the hive was first built, and every now and then someone almost fell down these holes.

Jessica had been so busy with the orgy that this now was one of the first times she had really taken any notice of the growing settlement. She didn't really know her way around and had to ask other Gutter Whores for directions to find stuff.

The armoury was located next to another area that manufactured stuff with reprap 3D printers and crude metal working set ups, homemade chemistry set ups for making explosives, and everything else that was needed to keep them armed and equipped. The armoury itself was little more than the place where the cult stored all this stuff once it was made.

The 3 wives entered the armoury and helped themselves to 3D printed assault rifles and other gear that they might need.

"Woah woah woah girls, this is a whoring mission to earn credits to buy food! If we walk into the target district packing assault rifles then the Ecclesiastical police forces will be called on us!" A provocatively dressed tattoo covered Gutter Whore exclaimed in shock.

Jessica and her wives looked at each other.

"You might also try putting on some clothes, we might worship the Poor Whore but the respectable classes have not changed their attitudes to public nudity," the fellow Gutter Whore advised.

The wives were so used to being nude all the time that they hadn't even thought about wearing clothes, no one wore clothes in the Gutter Whore District, clothes just got in the way of freely worshipping the Poor Whore.

Chloe walked up to the woman and put a hand down her cleavage to play with her boobs in greeting, introducing herself to this stranger in the way that the Poor Whore approved of. Jessica and Amy remembered their manners and groped the woman too.

The woman reciprocated with gropes of her own, and she introduced herself as Beverly, she also introduced a nearby pair of women as her wives Gina and Anne. A bit of boob groping in greeting and the new women helped the 3 wives dress in appropriate clothes and gear for this mission, briefing them as they did so.

Beverly and her wives were apparently experienced foragers who had forgone the orgy to spend the entire time keeping the cult fed. They had learned from experience how to get food and water with the minimum effort and problems, and they were providing experienced leadership to this foraging party.

Beverly and her wives waited for the stragglers for today's foraging party to arrive at the armoury, and made sure that they were dressed properly and briefed about the mission. The party was heading to an industrial district with an especially horny population of male workers, and were to offer their services as gutter whores to these men for money. This district was many miles away and they would have to travel on foot.

The Gutter Whores were given concealed pistols to keep in their purses for emergencies, but they were not to use them if absolutely possible. This district was a regular favourite place for the cult to whore themselves for money, and the cult did not want to lose this lucrative business because of trigger happy morons.

With the recent purges, the amount of available gutter whores far lagged behind the demand. The licensed brothels were very expensive compared to inexpensive gutter whores, and the men could not afford to hire licensed brothel girls more than a few times per week at the most, and after generations of being used to having constant access to 1 credit gutter whores, the male population had an ingrained culture of prostitution addiction.

These industrial worker men were horny all the time without inexpensive young whores on every corner, and they had very low sales resistance when a squadron of them suddenly turned up outside their factories.

The Emperor himself had publicly declared an end to the purges, and it was once more a crime for the general public to kill gutter whores extrajudicially. The girls were safe not only because of this but also because the men were so hard up to access gutter whores that they welcomed their return with open arms.

Around 50 Gutter Whores turned up to join Beverly's foraging party, and when they were all ready the group departed out into the ash choked zones around the Gutter Whore District.

She-man whore demons and Gutter Whore snipers instantly identified the foraging party as being friendly forces, and let them pass unharmed. The foraging party took off their cheaply printed high heels, and trudged bare foot through miles of thick ash along a path that had already been combed for sharp metal that might hurt their feet.

It was extremely slow progress walking through the knee deep ash, miles and miles of walking before meeting up with a listening post of snipers hiding in a burned out building.

These snipers collected the money at the end of each whoring trip, and then very discreetly sent out groups of Gutter Whores to use this money to buy food and water. The food and water was deposited at the sniper listening post, and other Gutter Whores in boats would arrive at a sewer manhole right underneath the listening post to ship these supplies back to the Gutter Whore District.

Jessica wondered why they couldn't have come here in boats rather than trudging through miles of ash?

At the listening post the foraging party was given food, water, a toilet stop and clean wet rags to clean all the ash off their legs and feet. The party was exhausted and had a rest for a while before continuing.

An ash free path had been cleared between the listening post and the rest of the way, with the occasional nest of lookouts to warn of any locals who might find the path and follow it. The listening post was heavily camouflaged and could be completely locked shut with thick fire blackened metal doors if anyone got too close, appearing to be simply an inaccessible ruined building to any inquisitive locals.

The foraging party's high heels clacked on the cleared fire blackened concrete path through the ash as they walked the rest of the way to the target industrial district.

The district had no hab blocks, and therefore no wives present to disapprove of their husbands sleeping with whores, and the men on the streets openly wolf whistled at the Gutter Whores as soon as they saw them.

Men positively ran at the foraging party, and even got into punch ups to get first dibs on the gutter whores. Jessica was amazed, it had never been THIS easy to get business!

The streets were utterly barren of any Heretical Poor except for the members of the Gutter Whores chaos cult. This was unprecedented, in the past the hive city streets had been so choked with homeless women selling their bodies that you could hardly move for all the pussy for sale! Now there were so FEW whores in the foraging party that the thousands of men would not all be able to get a turn!

The men were so desperate to satisfy their prostitution addictions that they started to bid on the girls like an auction, trying to outdo the prices of other men to get the girls to choose them instead! Jessica was soon being offered 2 credits for a 5 minute quickie! This was unbelievable!

Jessica now understood why the foraging parties didn't need assault rifles to get enough food for the entire cult. These men were positively throwing money at the girls and filling their purses almost as quickly as they filled their pussies!

The lust of the Poor Whore filled Jessica with a pleasure she had never felt before from whoring as she rented herself out to an army of sex starved men. She was just so thankful that the Poor Whore had more sense than to summon any she-man whore demons in the presence of these outsiders, as Jessica's lust and pleasure would have summoned dozens of them otherwise!

For 16 long hours the foraging party rented their bodies to these desperate men, filling their purses with thick wads of credits. The men were so desperate that the foraging party had to pull out their pistols and threaten the men at gunpoint just to get away without being followed when the Gutter Whores called it a day.

The foraging party tiredly returned to the listening post once they drove off the following men with warning shots, and Jessica and her wives collapsed to the floor of the listening post in exhaustion. Jessica was far too tired to try counting all the credits she had made for the cult, and just gave all of it into the collection bin that the snipers passed around for the girls to put the money in.

"We did great today girls, we rest here tonight and then we go back to the industrial district again tomorrow. You girls fed a lot of people today," Beverly told the foraging party delightedly.

Jessica sighed softly with bliss, she was greatly looking forward to returning to that industrial district for more fun worship of the Poor Whore.

***...

Several days later Jessica and her wives were feeling very bow legged as they trudged back through the ash to return to the Gutter Whore District. They had earned an absolute fortune for the cult, ironically so much that they would have been able to easily pay the 15 thousand credit tax this year with ease if they kept this up full time!

The cult was rapidly becoming very rich, which was a confusing contradiction in terms. How could a heretical chaos cult become ever more Virtuous over time like this!? It didn't make any sense.

Jessica had spent a bit of time talking to Beverly about the foraging operations, and had learned that the cult was funnelling in credits at an astonishing rate from the whoring activities. Beverly believed that the longer the Gutter Whores worshipped the Poor Whore, the more supernaturally beautiful the Poor Whore made them, making the men throw ever more money at them to hire them with each day of transformation that passed.

Jessica hadn't seen a mirror lately, but she could definitely see this transformation in her two wives. Every day Chloe and Amy got slightly prettier, their boobs got slightly bigger, their bodies slightly more sexy. Jessica's own boobs had grown noticeably over her time worshipping the Poor Whore, and her wives told her that she was growing more beautiful.

Soon the cult members would transform to become beautiful enough to start applying for work in the licensed brothels. The girls in the licensed brothels had access to the Virtuous Class, and the Poor Whore apparently had something special planned for the Gutter Whores to do once they gained this access.

Jessica personally wanted to get at the Emperor rather than the blameless Virtuous Class. Everyone knew that the Virtuous Class were completely harmless and had never hurt anyone. The Virtuous Class just prayed a lot and carried out the orders of the Emperor.

Sure, Jessica didn't LIKE the Virtuous Class for being on the side of their enemy, but it was the Emperor who had ordered the terrible purges and the taxes, it was the Emperor who had sent his terrible Ecclesiastical police forces to kill everyone. The Virtuous Class hadn't fired a shot and were blameless in all of this.

Jessica would reluctantly do what ever the Poor Whore wanted her to do to the Virtuous Class, but she hoped that these inoffensive saints would be treated as nicely as possible. The Gutter Whores war was against the Emperor, not the blameless Virtuous Class.

Jessica and her wives and the rest of the Gutter Whores who were returning to the Gutter Whore District trudged mostly in silence as they walked through the deep ash. They would have preferred to go back in the boats but the walking on foot was needed to keep anyone from getting suspicious about the listening post.

The Gutter Whores walked between the listening post and the industrial district every single day, and the locals might have guessed that they were sleeping in the ruins around the listening post. This in itself wasn't a problem.

But if 50 brand new Gutter Whores suddenly appeared out of nowhere, by using the sewers, then it wouldn't take the locals long to guess that they could only be moving around by the sewers, and the massive operation might be discovered.

It was far less of a security threat if locals saw the huge groups of whores trudging off into the ash choked deserted areas where the locals would not follow them, answering the question of where they came from and where they went.

The listening post itself was located in a building that was itself surrounded by other ruined buildings, so the locals would probably guess that the homeless whores were sleeping in one or more of the ruined abandoned buildings without being sure exactly which building they were squatting in. A bunch of homeless gutter whores squatting in a bunch of abandoned buildings was hardly suspicious, that's what homeless people are want to DO after all.

Any inquisitive locals might be curious about exactly where these groups of whores migrated to and from, but they would not be SO curious as to follow them through miles of knee deep potentially unsafe ash in the absolute middle of nowhere. Very few locals on Vipp had personal motor vehicles, and those that did wouldn't risk hitting objects hidden in the ash that might break the axel of these precious vehicles just to satisfy curiosity about a bunch of homeless whores.

When asked where they went the whores simply said that they went into the ash to care for their children inside far away ruined buildings, which was hardly suspicious either.

The way was long and hard, but eventually they passed through all of the sniper infested outer districts to reach the she-man whore demons who guarded the entrance into the Gutter Whore District.

The demons sniffed at their souls, ensuring that they were friendly worshippers of the Poor Whore, and licked the women's faces in erotic greeting. Jessica groped the breasts of the demons in greeting and entered into the district.

Jessica was astonished by how much had changed in just a few days. The district had so many daemons infesting the place that it was almost standing room only!

The district was so overcrowded now that teams of Gutter Whores were busily constructing highly unsafe looking multi-storey buildings just to provide extra floor space to house this gigantic demon army! The cult now had more demons than they could even physically house!

Jessica and her wives quickly pushed through the heaving crowds and reached the central orgy area. They paused at what greeted them in the middle of the orgy area.

In the centre of the orgy area the she-man whore demons were hard at work constructing some sort of giant vertical ring structure, almost like a doorway or something. The demons were supernaturally moulding cold iron like clay to construct this ring, crawling all over it with breathtaking grace. The ring was being carved all over with the symbol of the Poor Whore, and it glowed with some sort of supernatural pink light.

Jessica had no idea why the demons were building this thing, but found the structure to be very pretty to look at. Jessica shrugged, got naked, and joined her wives in the orgy to worship the Poor Whore.

Whatever the ring did, if it did anything at all, she could learn about it later. Chloe's pussy wouldn't lick itself after all!

***...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(Why)

Jessica was surprised but delighted when real life chaos space marines in bright pink armour suddenly appeared out of the glowing ring structure, they had finally summoned the long awaited traitor marines!

Jessica stopped licking Amy and threw herself into the arms of the nearest of these chaos space marines, licking his armour provocatively in ecstatic delight. The chaos marine was completely unsurprised by Jessica's action, and hoisted her over his shoulder like a piece of meat.

The chaos space marines were wearing armour that was a strikingly discordant bright pink and black, the armour festooned with symbols of the Poor Whore. Jessica giggled in delight as she was carried over the marine's shoulder, and licked every inch of armour her mouth could reach from this position.

Over 100 of these space marines marched forth from the ring, as though it were a doorway or something, and the entire cult was cheering in joy at this fortunate event.

The chaos space marine found a bare bit of floor that was out of the way, and gently placed Jessica on the floor. He then pulled away the groin plate of his armour, releasing the biggest cock Jessica had ever seen in her life! The chaos space marine spread her legs wide and then rammed the giant organ inside her, stretching her so hard that she thought she might burst!

Jessica was far too lost in her devotion to the Poor Whore to be bothered by this intimidatingly colossal cock, and moaned herself hoarse as the chaos space marine had his way with her.

Other Gutter Whores gathered around Jessica and the space marine, all of them eagerly licking the marine's armour all over, and the space marine seemed to greatly approve of this warm reception.

The chaos space marine soon ejaculated inside Jessica with the force of a cannon, and pulled out of her to immediately penetrate the next eager Gutter Whore. Jessica could only gasp, the space marine had almost destroyed her pussy! By the Poor Whore that had been intense!

The chaos space marines methodically had their way with every Gutter Whore in the entire district over the course of many hours. They said very little, and seemed to speak a different language anyway. The Gutter Whores didn't need them to speak to understand this immediate situation, and simply gave themselves to these marines until every Gutter Whore was left nursing their aching overwhelmed pussies.

Jessica and her wives snuggled together, loins stretched and aching, as they watched the chaos space marines finish with the last of the girls who hadn't been sampled yet. The entire cult was sore and rather tender, and could only gaze at the giant men in shock and awe.

The chaos space marines finally pulled out of the last of the overwhelmed Gutter Whores, and one who was apparently their leader started to speak.

Jessica and the other Gutter Whores didn't understand a word of this language, and the entire crowd merely cocked their heads in confusion. The leader was nonplussed, and awkwardly tried to give the speech in a variety of different languages, with the same failed results.

The Vipp language was quite unknown to these chaos space marines apparently, and the Gutter Whores knew no other language. Both the cultists and the marines clearly saw that they worshipped the same deity and were on the same side, they just couldn't communicate with each other...

***...

Emperor's Children Chaos Champion Pervertus Soddom was feeling rather frustrated as he failed yet again to communicate with his new Slaaneshi chaos cultist allies. Slaanesh had warned him that he might have some difficulty with these cultists.

Things had been going great when it was just having sex with these cultists, but the moment the talking started he was met with just cocked heads and vacant stares. This might be a problem.

The Emperor's Children traitor legion had never been to Vipp before, and didn't know anything about the tactical situation, the local layout, or anything else they needed to know to claim this planet for Slaanesh without making a complete pig's breakfast of the entire operation.

Pervertus Soddom quickly decided that it was futile to try talking to these cultists until he learned the language, and shrugged in resignation. He grabbed the nearest cultist and resumed having sex, the only thing that had worked so far.

The cultists were over 90 percent women, and all were naked. They looked a bit tired, but after a pause they willingly resumed giving themselves to the chaos space marines. The Emperor's children might as well make themselves comfortable as they went through the long process of picking up the local language.

***...

Jessica's pussy really didn't know what had hit it, the spirit was willing but the flesh was tender and sore! She was a career whore and a devout worshipper of the Poor Whore, but these space marine cocks defeated even her extremely loose loins!

Chloe and Amy were feeling the same, as did the majority of the Gutter Whores in the chaos cult. The problem was becoming so bad that the cultists were having their first ever democratic election to vote on what they wanted to do about this!

"My pussy hurts all the time now, it is RUINING my ability to worship the Poor Whore!" One of the women was saying to the assembly.

There was general nodding of agreement.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am actually a lesbian," another woman admitted to the assembly.

"I don't mind it in moderation, but not all the time! My pussy needs long rest periods in between space marine cock!" Another woman added.

"My anus is broken! I can't even sit down anymore!" Lamented one of the male members of the cult.

The gripes and sob stories continued as the assembly lamented the plight of their sore and tender bodily openings. The assembly was then interrupted by chaos space marines helping themselves to members of the assembly, and the Gutter Whores had finally had enough.

The assembly gave their verdicts, and a clear majority ruled that the chaos space marines could no longer just help themselves to members of the cult without their permission.

Jessica was elated, finally they had committed their first sin of democracy!

***...

The Emperor's Children were far less than impressed when the supply of willing pussy and anus suddenly dried up. The cultists were angrily resisting penetration and were using all sorts of hand signals to indicate their lack of consent.

The Emperor's Children needed this cult to help them conquer this planet, and couldn't afford to just kill them for being difficult. Slaanesh herself would be angry if they killed these devoted worshippers for such a petty reason, and the swarming daemonettes would fight to protect the cultists that had summoned them if it came to a civil war.

The Emperor's Children sullenly turned to soddomising the daemonettes and each other to satisfy their urges, sometimes blue balls was the price of maintaining diplomacy.

At the very least, the Emperor's Children now knew one word of the Vipp language, the word "no".

***...

While the chaos worshippers on Vipp were having bizarre interpersonal problems, the men of the factory working "Respectable Class" were on the verge of rioting from the lack of available whores.

These men had faithfully obeyed the Emperor's command to kill their own local poor women, had slaughtered the very whores who delighted them for a credit per hour on every street corner and gutter. The men had faithfully obeyed, but now they missed their multitudes of inexpensive whores.

Huge crowds of whore-starved men were gathered outside of the licensed brothels all over the planet, angrily demanding that they lower their prices to 1 credit per hour. Greatly understaffed groups of Ecclesiastical police force men tried to break up the mobs with tear gas, and the men finally snapped into full scale anarchy to satisfy their prostitution addictions.

All over the planet, mobs of men stormed the hab blocks to rape any young or pretty women they could find, the licensed brothels were stormed and the whores inside raped, and the understaffed Ecclesiastical police forces were too few to stop them.

The presence of the Slaaneshi warp gate on the planet was driving the men wild with lust, and no young woman was safe. The population was beginning to rip itself apart with raw lust, and the Virtuous Class were becoming powerless to stop them.

***...

Planetary Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates and his Cabinet caved instantly to the demands of the mob before any more damage was done. Hundreds of billions of industrial workers were walking off the job to storm brothels, rape women, and demand cheap whores. It was costing the Virtuous Class a fortune every hour this work stoppage continued, and the Virtuous Class hurried to give them the damn whores that they wanted!

The Virtuous Class didn't give the beginning of a damn about all the women getting raped, but even a single day of the workers not generating profit in the factories was so upsetting to the Virtuous Class that they would bend over backwards to get the men back in the factories where they belonged!

The Virtuous Class printed money anyway, so they could easily afford to subsidise the whores. The newly passed "Free Whores for Workers Act" now made the women in the licensed brothels completely free to any man who completed his full quotas and hours at work each day, just to get the workers back to work all the faster. The Virtuous Class then simply printed money to keep the whores paid.

This was absolutely GUARANTEED to make inflation worse, but the Virtuous Class now barely even cared about inflation. When they had thought they could get away with it, the Virtuous Class had eagerly committed mass genocide just to mitigate inflation, but just one day of disruption to factory profit output was enough for the Virtuous Class to completely disregard inflation entirely and even give everyone free whores just to get them back to work.

It was all about prioritising what was really important.

The free whores act solved the problem for all of about a day, until the brothels ran out of available whores to give every man access to free whores, and the men started rioting again. The Virtuous Class capitulated again by opening up recruiting to let any even remotely attractive woman work in a licensed brothel.

When the women didn't sign up fast enough, the Virtuous Class got desperate and offered outrageous pay rises, complete tax exemption, better working conditions, offers of guaranteed eternal salvation for all licensed whores, just anything they could think of to get women to flood into working at the brothels. Whether Respectable Class or Heretical Poor, whether suited to the job or not, no matter who you were, if you had a vagina and a body that men would be prepared to sleep with for free, the Virtuous Class wanted you and would pay unheard of sums of money to get you working in their brothels.

The Virtuous Class had just unwittingly ushered the chaos cultists of the Gutter Whore cult into their brothels with open arms and outrageously high wages. Donald Elon Zuckergates and his cabinet didn't know it, but they had just let a massive Trojan horse right into their own bedchambers.

***...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(Why)

Jessica gazed nervously at the recently deployed crowd control heavy bolter turrets as she walked to work in the licensed brothel for her shift. The turrets scanned her for hidden weapons with a harsh scanning beam, and Jessica was profoundly thankful that the Gutter Whores had stopped carrying concealed weapons anymore after the Poor Whore herself warned them in dreams.

The Ecclesiastical police forces were everywhere, wearing heavy carapace armour and packing not only their standard issue lasguns but also horrific plasma guns, heavy stubbers, flame throwers, bolters, grenade launchers, auto cannons, hot shot lasguns, and other weapons that Jessica could only guess the nature of!

Armies of newly deployed locally manufactured Bane Wolf crowd control tanks were patrolling the strategic areas of the city, liquefying rioters with their terrible chemical cannons, and Vipp was once more resembling what it had been like during the purges.

Ever since the first week after the now infamous "Brothel Riots", the Emperor had been consolidating his control over Vipp with ever more mechanised and well equipped Ecclesiastical police forces. The police forces hadn't actually increased in number at all, they had merely been issued with so much gear and military vehicles that they were better able to manage with their current number of men.

The media had been relentless in condemning the Brothel Riots, pointing out quite rightly that over 100 billion women had been raped over the course of the riots and filling the airwaves with sobbing testimonies of hundreds of different Respectable Class young women who had been brutally gang raped by mobs of rapists. The media had called this behaviour of the rapists "utterly disgraceful and horrifying", and even the Gutter Whores themselves were inclined to agree with this assessment.

The media had made it very clear that "to protect your wives and daughters from being raped, the Ecclesiastical police forces would now be out in force to keep your precious women safe". So far the Ecclesiastical police forces had seemed to be focusing all of their response on the licensed businesses and avoiding the residential areas where most women lived, but the media was assuring the public that these forces were following a careful plan that would protect as many women as possible.

The automated turrets let Jessica and her fellow cultists proceed unharmed into the licensed brothel they worked in, and the girls gratefully entered into the industrial scale brothel building.

The building was as immense as the factories all around it, and was obviously a former factory building that had been subsequently renovated into a gigantic brothel.

The ground floor contained the lobbies and waiting areas for the clients, including bars for them to buy drinks of alcohol or other beverages as they waited, and also included all of the staff only sections were the girls got themselves cleaned up and ready before starting their shifts, and as a recent addition, the ground floor also housed the free staff medical centre, childcare centre to take care of any children as the mothers worked, and a heap of other extravagant new staff services to encourage recruitment.

Above the ground floor were many many floors filled with renovated sex rooms, containing little more than a bed and whatever sex toys and bondage stuff the clients might desire. Mostly the clients just wanted sex, but some of the sessions had been rather... interesting.

Jessica and the other Gutter Whores entered the staff only section of the ground floor, and quickly got into the showers. Jessica and her wives shared a single shower cubicle at the same time, as did the other groups of Gutter Whore spouses. The other girls in the brothel had been a bit weird about seeing this lesbian shower behaviour at first, but now after 2 months of working beside the Gutter Whores in this brothel, the other girls had just gotten used to it and referred to the cultists as "the shower dykes".

Jessica, Amy, and Chloe worked together in the shower to soap each other up and get clean as quickly as possible to give themselves time to play in the shower. Their shift manager just sighed in resignation at their slutty behaviour, and let them have their assigned shower period, she was sick of chasing them to stop them each day and she couldn't fire them for something so petty with the recent pro-whore legislation in the current political climate.

After their shower, the wives used the brothel's makeup to get as gorgeous as possible, and then put on the extremely high quality lingerie and high heels that they were expected to wear whenever they were in the public areas of the brothel outside of the sex rooms. They finished off by applying deodorant and fragrances, and then the 3 wives parted ways for the rest of the shift to have sex with individual clients one on one.

The manager stopped Jessica before she could enter the public areas and pulled her to one side.

"By the Emperor I don't know what beauty therapies you are using in your spare time, but it certainly is working! You get more beautiful every day I see you, I hardly recognise you from what you looked like 2 months ago!" The manager woman told her in wonder.

"Thank you," Jessica replied warmly to this complement.

"You are wasted on the Respectable Class clients, a girl as hot as you has a higher calling than the common clients. I am going to reassign you to our Virtuous Class clientele, the Emperor knows that the Virtuous Class are crying out for hot girls like you with the recent whore shortages." The manager told Jessica with a smile.

Jessica was astonished by this unexpected privilege, and silently in her head she said a prayer of thanks to the Poor Whore for making her so beautiful. It was no secret that the Poor Whore was making the Gutter Whores more beautiful with each passing day, and it had been inevitable that they would eventually start reaching the required level of hotness to gain access to the Virtuous Class.

Jessica was whisked away to a loading dock and loaded into the back of an armoured limousine with a group of other stunningly beautiful whores. Jessica was the only cultist in this group, but not the first Gutter Whore to become Virtuous Class material. Every day a few more of the Gutter Whores made the level of beauty cut to be chosen for the Virtuous Class, and if the supernatural beauty transformation continued then it was only a matter of time before every woman in the cult made the cut.

The girls in the limousine were briefed about their job. They were going to be delivered to the Virtuous Class spires at the top of the hive city and were to spend 12 hours in the bed of a minor Virtuous Class noble called Rupert Midas Koch. They were to do anything he wanted without question, no matter what it was.

Jessica got the mental image of some saintly Virtuous Class young monk getting the group of girls to do scripture studies with him for the next 12 hours. Honestly she was scared that she would be bored out of her mind spending the night with a saint!

Come to think of it, Jessica had quite a lot of theological questions she wanted to ask this man. The Emperor's actions were so contradictory of late that Jessica was getting very confused.

According to the Emperor himself, by working in this licensed brothel Jessica now had GUARANTEED eternal salvation in the Emperor's afterlife. But this was utterly absurd, Jessica worshipped the Poor Whore, was an eager member of a heretical chaos cult, had personally summoned multitudes of daemons, had helped summon chaos space marines to Vipp, and was fighting a secret war to destroy the Emperor! How could working in a brothel be such a saintly act that it qualified such a heretic to eternal salvation?!

It was just as well that she was going to a scripture study meeting with a Virtuous saint, she had so many questions.

The limousine pulled out of the loading bay and was escorted by Ecclesiastical police vehicles through miles of streets and domes, before then entering through a security checkpoint and being allowed to access the highly restricted highway system of the hive that only allowed vehicles owned by the businesses of the Virtuous Class.

Jessica gazed out of the bullet resistant windows in amazement, and saw a massively wide multi-lane highway that was absolutely choked with fast moving trucks carrying goods between the hives and the spire space ports. Food, imported mineral ore, fabrics, a HUGE amount of landfill destined trash, and a heap of other stuff filled the trucks heading towards the hive city. Battle tanks, weapons, technology, appliances, electronics, machinery, and every other type of manufactured goods imaginable filled the trucks heading in the other direction from the hive domes to the spire space port.

As well as trucks, the road was clogged with limousines full of whores heading in both directions, Ecclesiastical police vehicles heading both ways in massive convoys, and other vehicles whose function and destination she did not know.

The sheer SCALE of this highway made Jessica feel extremely small and insignificant. Her entire chaos cult numbered only in the tens of thousands, trying to take over a hive world of hundreds of billions of people, with vast infrastructure and vast distances to cover, with highly restricted movement between the hive cities below and the spires above.

Even with chaos space marines (who were FINALLY starting to pick up the language), even with all the demons they had summoned and gains they had made, it was now abundantly obvious that they still had a LONG way to go before victory!

The traffic was heavy but still amazingly fast to Jessica. To someone who had only ever travelled on foot or in rowboats, even a heavily overloaded highway system's traffic flow was astonishingly fast! She couldn't even RUN as fast as they were moving right now!

The novelty eventually wore off however, and the other girls informed her that they weren't even halfway there yet. Jessica groaned, and had a nap to kill some time.

Long after Jessica was bored out of her mind and unable to nap anymore, the limousine FINALLY got off the accursed highway, passed through multiple security checkpoints, and then entered into a completely different heavenly world.

Everywhere she looked she saw white marble and gold, pleasure gardens with REAL plants growing in them, public artwork, excellent lighting, everything clean as it was possible to be clean! The very air in this place had a freshness and a wholesomeness that she had never smelled, no smell of the sewers, no smell of ash or landfills, no pollution fumes or smoke, just FRESH!

How could anything like this exist?! How could this be still the planet Vipp!? Where were the landfills, where was the filth and grime and squalor?, This simply COULD'NT be the same Planet Vipp, this place was heaven!

Jessica's mouth fell open at so much raw wealth, so much VIRTUE! She had known that the Virtuous Class were saintly, but she had never even imagined that they would be THIS virtuous that the Emperor would make them so fabulously rich! These people were surely the very saints of the Emperor himself, the most goodly and righteous and saintly people in the entire universe! She was truly shocked.

She now knew beyond all doubt that the 12 hour visit would be spent reading and discussing passages of scripture, praying to the Emperor, singing hymns, and doing other such saintly activities. No one who was THIS Virtuous would be anything other than the most boring monastic puritan alive.

The limousine pulled into a magnificent palace, and servants of an unknown off-world ethnic group ushered the women inside. The servants were part-machine part-man, and seemed to be almost mindless. They spoke in monotonous electronic voices, and were quite stoic. With a start Jessica realised that these strange cyborgs were servitors!

The girls were handed Imperial nun outfits, and Jessica resigned herself to the fact that this was going to be a scripture study. The girls all put on the nun outfits and waited.

The servitors then handed each woman either a whip or a cane, and Jessica wondered if this scripture study would involve self flagellation?

The servitors then handed each woman a strap on dildo to wear over their nun outfits, and Jessica got confused, trying to think why they were being given such things. Jessica and the others put on the dildos as directed, and were then led into a giant room with a naked man waiting for them...

"I have been a very VERY naughty boy, strict nuns. Chastise me with your whips and canes, beat my cock, and fuck me in the ass for being such a naughty boy." The man said with sexual excitement, his penis fully erect.

Jessica cocked her head, feeling suddenly suspicious. This was not typical Virtuous behaviour, this guy looked and sounded like a dirty little pervert, the sort who might worship the Poor Whore even!

The other women began whipping and caning the man, and he moaned and started masturbating. Jessica felt angrier and angrier with every passing moment, and was soon using her cane to beat the absolute shit out of this filthy pervert.

Her whole life she had lived in filth, eating trash, breathing toxic fumes, in complete poverty and squalor for apparently being morally deficient, but this PERVERT who was on par with any worshipper of the Poor Whore got to live in this luxurious palace, despite being more depraved than Jessica herself had been before she started worshipping the Poor Whore!

It wasn't FAIR! This had nothing to do with Virtue, this creep was just rich because he was rich!

Jessica therefore took great relish as she spent the next 12 hours beating him with all her might. At least she could hit this creep, it was one small mercy.

***...

"Ouch! Sister Jessica! Ouch! Mercy! Ouch! Please grant me forgiveness! Ouch! I know I've been a naughty boy but SURELY I have been punished enough!" Rupert Midas Koch begged the particularly stern whore from where he hung in bondage.

"Shut the fuck up pervert! The Emperor gave you a palace, extreme wealth, privilege and luxury! You call yourself a member of the Virtuous Class! For all the gifts the Emperor has given you, you ought to be spending every waking hour praying and fasting and reading scripture! Instead what do you do, you hire groups of whores and carry on like the basest of sinners!" Jessica the whore shouted at him and gave him another beating.

Rupert was so turned on by this strict rebuke that he spontaneously ejaculated. Jessica responded by caning the head of his penis until he was in tears.

Rupert gazed at this stern whore in the nun outfit, and felt like he was falling in love. This was just as strict as the nuns at off-world boarding school, this girl was something really special.

All of the other women had gotten tired eventually, but Jessica had been relentless. For 10 merciless hours she had chained him up and beaten him while reprimanding him for his sins, perfectly satisfying his fetish for extremely strict nuns that he had developed at boarding school.

Jessica wouldn't even let him masturbate, and chained his hands so that he couldn't touch himself. She had some inhuman stamina that never got tired of energetically caning him and she hadn't even stopped to eat.

Rupert gazed at the stern cruel woman in adoration as she caned the head of his penis with appalling force. His penis was by now a huge black bruise, as was much of the rest of his body, but he was so turned on that his erection simply refused to go down. He was so excited that he kept ejaculating even without touching himself, and he was utterly in awe of his terrible stern nun.

Jessica the whore was dressed head to toe in her nun outfit, and only her face and hands were bare. She was the same ethnic group as everyone else on Vipp, and obviously young, but the skin of her face was completely flawless, and her face was so intoxicatingly beautiful that he wanted to kiss her shoes in worship.

But it was more than that, there was just SOMETHING about her that he found utterly bewitching, something about her mere presence was at once both addictive and intoxicating. He was hopelessly addicted to this remarkable woman, his passions enflamed by her mere presence.

He was in agony, terrible terrible agony, but he was dreading having her leave him in two hours time. The raw tireless fury of this woman was breathtaking, the way that she never got tired, never stopped rebuking him for his sins, it was his fantasy woman!

"Please stay with me forever Sister Jessica! Please stay the night at least, and keep punishing me!" Rupert pleaded when the time was almost up.

"Why would I want to stay with you! You make me sick you creep!" Sister Jessica spat hatefully.

Rupert groaned orgasmically at these words and just HAD to have her.

"Name your price and it's yours!" Rupert begged.

Jessica spat in his face to tell him what she thought of his offer.

Rupert thought desperately, he could always hire her again but he couldn't guarantee that she would not be hired by someone else! Even worse, what if she simply refused to visit him, refused to get in the limousine and insisted on another client! He could always have her kidnapped, but she might stop being so perfect if he offended her like that.

After nearly 12 hours of Jessica, Rupert was sure beyond anything he had ever known that he couldn't live without her. He was hopelessly addicted to her. Desperate times call for desperate actions.

"Jessica will you marry me?" Rupert begged, offering the one thing that might make her consider staying.

Every other whore in the room gasped in shock at this offer, to have a fabulously wealthy Virtuous Class man propose to a whore was absolutely stunning. It almost never happened, and almost every woman on Vipp fantasised about having a man of the Virtuous Class marry them.

Jessica paused, her face going pale, and she became extremely quiet. She was clearly thinking furiously, her face troubled as she contemplated what he had just offered her.

"Please, please be my strict wife, you can cane me and call me a sinner all you like, just stay with me and be mine!" Rupert pleaded.

The other whores in the room looked terribly upset now, regret written on their faces. They had all gotten tired, had all thought that Jessica was a maniac to just keep beating him without end. Now that Jessica was being rewarded for her tireless cruel brutality with marriage to a man of the Virtuous Class, the women all clearly felt the most painful regret that they had not tried harder.

The women were looking at Jessica with fear and hatred and rage and jealousy. Jessica ignored the women and looked at Rupert thoughtfully.

"I will think about it," she said finally.

Rupert was elated, she hadn't refused, just needed time to think about the offer. Rupert nodded encouragingly at her response, filled with hope.

"I need to talk to my, uh, friends about this before I decide." Jessica said quietly.

"Of course, I imagine that your parents will want to know, as well as your entire apartment building I dare say," Rupert agreed encouragingly.

"My mother is dead and I don't know who my father is. I don't live in an apartment building, until I got this job I was a trash eating Heretical Poor homeless gutter whore. I was one of less than 1 percent of the Heretical Poor who actually survived the purges. While you lived in your palace carrying on like a sinner, I was desperately praying to the Emperor to help me as I lived in a landfill eating trash because no one else was helping me," Jessica said with heartbreaking bitterness.

Rupert went pale with shame, his blood chilled cold. He felt like shit, her words had cut him deeply. The Heretical Poor had been so easy to hate from afar, smelly people in their smelly squalor, a nuisance mostly. But when a woman so remarkable as Jessica turned out to be one of them, it somehow made the entire Heretical Poor suddenly seem HUMAN in a way that Rupert had never felt before.

The thought that at any time he could have very easily gone to the Heretical Poor and just given them even a slice of bread to help their hunger, to help his JESSICA in her hunger as she ate TRASH in a LANDFILL, and yet he had not lifted a finger to help, this thought crushed his heart with guilt.

Looking at this object of his addictive obsession, and imagining her in the situation she described, it made him feel such wretched guilt that he became nauseous. He began to dry heave in response to his guilt, but 12 hours without food meant he had nothing to vomit up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I didn't help you before. But I will help you now," Rupert said wretchedly.

Jessica was very pale, but nodded softly.

"I have much to think about Rupert, I will stay the night as you wish, but in the morning I have to go back to work," Jessica said in a distant voice.

"I will call your brothel as soon as you unchain me and I will explain that you are staying with me. You will still be counted as turning up to work and still be paid. You don't need to leave." Rupert reassured her.

"I am still going to speak with my friends at home," Jessica said assertively.

"But you don't have a home," Rupert said stupidly, earning himself an angry slap across the face.

"I have some abandoned places that I sleep in, I have homeless friends that I see everyday, just because I don't live in a palace doesn't mean that where I live isn't a home to me. My entire life has been on the streets, I will not turn away from my entire life without saying goodbye at the very least!" Jessica exclaimed.

Rupert quickly apologised and agreed that she could leave in the morning. Jessica smiled, picked up her cane, and continued beating him black and blue.

***...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(Why)

Planetary Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates watched disapprovingly as his distant 3rd cousin on his mother's side, Rupert Midas Koch, brought shame on Donald's entire bloodline.

The wedding between Rupert and some gutter prostitute was one of the biggest scandals to rock the Virtuous Class in recent years, and everyone who was anyone had turned up to gawk and disapprove. No one approved of the bride, but everyone got such sick fascination from the whole debacle that they couldn't keep away.

Investigators had dug up all the information on this "Jessica Lincoln" that they could find, but hadn't learned much. What little they had learned was utterly disgraceful!

She was not only poor, but rock bottom, born in a gutter, live in a landfill, level Heretical Poor! The purges clearly had not managed to kill off all of the Heretical Poor after all, and the few survivors like this creature had crawled out of the cracks like cockroaches as soon as the purges stopped.

Her birth was unrecorded, always a bad sign, and the tax office had over 20 million women named "Jessica Lincoln" in their databases, without any photos or fingerprint records to know which one she was. Until she became a registered employee of one of Donald's brothels, there had been no paper trail of any kind to follow.

In the general chaos of the admittedly ill advised purges, deaths and murders had not been recorded and record keeping in general had been appalling. The truth was that they had no real paper trail to work with given recent events and her lowly origins.

The investigators had interviewed everyone who knew her at work, and the testimony gathered about her was far from encouraging. She was well known at work for being a HOMOSEXUAL! Her nickname at work was "shower dyke" for her homosexual antics in the staff showers at work!

According to the woman herself she had spent her entire adult life until very recently eating TRASH out of LANDFILLS! What a disgusting animal! This woman was literally trash, she was born in trash, she lived in trash, and she ATE trash! Just the worst excesses of heretical poverty!

The wedding venue was packed with Virtuous Class gawkers, and Donald himself had had the good sense to ban "friends of the bride" from attending the wedding. He had even banned the two homeless whores that the woman had chosen as bridesmaids, it was bad enough to even have the bride at this wedding.

When he first heard about the wedding, Donald had wanted to have the bride shot to stop it. She was Heretical Poor so she should have died in the purges anyway, and would easily be charged with tax evasion. She was also apparently a homosexual, which was another death penalty offence. He had wanted to but Rupert would have kicked up such a huge stink about it that he would never hear the end of it if he had the man's BRIDE shot.

Rupert was only just highly placed enough to be a pain in Donald's ass for years to come, and no matter the failings of the bride, the GROOM was Virtuous Class, and it was considered a bit of a dick move to have a Virtuous man's bride killed. Rupert's social position entitled him to this basic respect, if he REALLY wanted to degrade himself by marrying some creature dug out of a landfill, then as a Virtuous Class man it was Rupert's prerogative to do something so unwise.

Rupert was standing up the front of the wedding venue, all by himself next to the rather reluctant Virtuous Class wedding celebrant. No one had agreed to be Rupert's best man or groomsmen, normally a man like Rupert would have had a full wedding party of friends standing by him if he had only chosen someone APPROPRIATE, but given WHAT Rupert was marrying, it was no surprise that no one approved enough to stand by him.

The wedding music began, indicating the arrival of the bride, and the entire assembly of guests booed loudly. The bride who was just coming into view blinked in surprise at her negative reception, and looked satisfyingly offended the way the crowd had hoped.

Rupert himself was almost crimson with anger at the way his bride was being treated. He had only himself to blame from digging up his bride in the local rubbish tip. Donald himself had been reading up on the various types of worms, arthropods and vermin that an entomologist could find in landfills, and had used these anecdotes to write a reception speech that was sure to have the audience crying tears of laughter.

The bride looked absolutely furious now, and shook with indignation as she walked down the aisle alone. Donald had forbidden her entire bridal party from attending and no one Virtuous had volunteered to walk her down the aisle.

Donald did have to admit that as landfill creatures went, this particular specimen was rather attractive. Scrubbed up out of whatever rags she probably usually wore, and put in a Virtuous Class wedding dress, she did admittedly cause a slight stirring in Donald's general trouser area. She was fuckable, Donald had to give her that.

The boos continued and the bride was almost in tears by the time she walked all the way down the aisle to stand beside Rupert. Donald chuckled as he noticed that the bride and groom were both trembling violently with rage. This was already one of the most entertaining weddings he had ever attended.

The celebrant eventually coaxed the guests into silence and dived into a hilarious sermon about the sinfulness of poverty. The sermon quickly reduced the bride to angry tears and Donald hoped that she would storm out and call off the wedding. The audience was blinking away tears of laughter, and Rupert's face was becoming visibly redder and redder over time.

The celebrant tried his best to make one or both of the betrothed angrily storm out and cancel the wedding, but the rather crimson looking couple stayed their ground, and just endured through the humiliation without causing a scene.

To everyone's considerable disappointment, the betrothed couple refused to be baited and just stoically turned the other cheek to every provocation.

The room exploded with shouting noise when the Celebrant asked if anyone present objected to the marriage, and it took 15 minutes to get the audience quiet enough to continue.

"Do you Rupert Midas Koch take this, ah, homeless prostitute, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The celebrant asked, to everyone's laughter and approval of his excellent jest.

"I do", the bright crimson and badly shaking Rupert managed to say through his rage.

"And do... you, take this Virtuous Class man who is far too good for you to be your lawfully wedded husband, bearing in mind that "no" is a perfectly acceptable answer?" The celebrant asked the thing that was dirtying a fine wedding dress.

"I do," the woman unfortunately said.

The celebrant sighed loudly and face palmed, generating laughter and similar groans.

"Couldn't say no huh? Well I regretfully pronounce that by the Emperor yadda yadda, I now pronounce you husband and future ex-wife, try not to dig wife number 2 out of your toilet or dustbin. In the interests of hygiene I would not recommend kissing," the celebrant said sadly.

"Can we punch him yet?" The bride asked the groom loudly.

"Almost," the groom replied.

The celebrant gestured for backup and men in the audience stood beside him to show the bride and groom that they were outnumbered if they tried anything.

The celebrant then gave the couple the paperwork to sign, but Rupert paused and read the papers very carefully. He then looked up and glared at the celebrant.

"This is a fake form," Rupert accused angrily.

"Ah you noticed, wait I mean oh dear, are you sure?" The celebrant blurted out quickly.

Rupert had apparently been expecting this trick and pulled out wedding paperwork of his own from inside his wedding clothes. The bride scratched some illiterate scrawl on the paperwork and Rupert added his own signature. The celebrant tried to be as difficult as possible about signing it but eventually he did as well, as did everyone else required to sign the damn thing.

Rupert then snatched back the paperwork and tucked it away in his wedding clothes to keep it safe, and he and his new wife angrily left the venue. The audience loudly booed them up the aisle and out of the room.

This whole debacle had at least been entertaining.

They still had the reception to look forward to too, the day's entertainment had only just started.

***...

"I have never been so insulted in my entire life you rude man!" Jessica shouted in angry tears at Planetary Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates himself.

"I have half my speech still to go yet," the overweight governor said laughing meanly.

"I want to leave this reception husband, take me home," Jessica said angrily.

"You need not leave to go home, there is a dustbin just over there," the governor jeered cruelly, making the other rich men laugh.

"I will remember this Governor, I will remember this, I will tell my friends what I have seen and heard, I will remember," Jessica promised.

"Feel free to tell all the cockroaches in your landfill," the odious man quipped and continued with some wordy insults that Jessica didn't bother listening to.

Jessica stormed out of the reception, her husband trailing behind her apologetically. The Governor had just earned himself a place on the Gutter Whore's list of enemies. This fucker had shown his true colours.

Jessica angrily got into her husband's armoured limousine, and he got in after her. Her husband placed a placating hand on her arm, and she trembled with rage but tolerated the touch.

The cult had decided that it wanted Jessica to marry Rupert to help the cult greatly, and Jessica had agreed obediently. But Jessica had not been expecting THIS sort of cruel treatment by the erroneously named "Virtuous Class"! Today had been just so horrible that it had given Jessica a bond with Rupert, for they had both been treated shamefully.

"Take me home," Jessica told Rupert.

Rupert nodded and told his driver to take them back to his palace.

Jessica was now technically a member of the Virtuous Class, and had the resources and privileges needed to greatly help the cult, but right now she wished that she had never left the under hive. The people up here in the spires were HORRIBLE, not Virtuous at all, just evil nasty shits.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(Why)

Mrs Jessica Koch, the lawfully wedded wife of Virtuous Class man Rupert Midas Koch, now had more money than she had ever imagined existing in the world. Her new husband actually had a machine in his house that PRINTED fresh new credits around the clock! He just printed as much of the stuff as he liked!

She gazed in wonder at the giant printing machine her husband was showing her. It was operated by servitors and was pouring new money out of a conveyor belt into the back of a large truck. The truck was quickly filled and the printing paused just long enough for a servitor to get a new empty truck in position to be filled! A huge line of empty trucks stood by in a line, waiting to be filled with credits!

Jessica was so excited, they could give everyone on Vipp a printing machine of their own, and then everyone would be rich and live in palaces, they could give the Emperor as much damn taxes as he wanted and still all be billionaires! No one would ever be poor again!

"Husband husband, where did you get this machine, can you make more of these money machines?" Jessica asked excitedly.

Rupert beamed at her excitement and said that the machine came from the tech priests of the adeptus mechanicus.

"Can we get more of them?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"More? I guess we could, I don't really need more money at the moment," Rupert said affectionately.

"Well obviously YOU don't need any more money silly, I want to give money machines to all the poor people on Vipp. Every single person on Vipp can get a money machine and then everyone will be rich and get to live in palaces. Everyone will be Virtuous and be able to pay their taxes to the Emperor easily." Jessica explained excitedly.

Rupert looked suddenly very sad, and put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"It doesn't quite work like that my dear. For a start it would be very expensive to buy hundreds of billions of printing machines from the tech priests," Rupert began to explain apologetically, but Jessica interrupted before he could finish.

"But that's no problem, no matter how expensive the machines are we can just print enough money to pay for them," Jessica interrupted.

"It doesn't work like that, the tech priests don't want money that they could just print themselves. Otherwise they would just keep all the machines for themselves to print money and never need to sell machines at all," Rupert told her gently.

Jessica was completely confused by this point.

"How can I explain this. The Vipp Credit is the money we use on Vipp, but people on other worlds have different money that they use, they don't use Vipp Credits," Rupert explained.

Jessica thought that she kind of understood, and suggested printing the money that these other people used.

"Their money can't be printed, the Tech Priests use this weird type of digital crypto-currency that can't be created or destroyed. There is only a set amount of it and you can only get it by selling them something that they want such as raw materials or fuel. Vipp doesn't have very much of the things that they want, so to trade with the tech priests we have to import stuff to Vipp that they want and then resell it to them in exchange for the things we want," Rupert said cautiously.

Jessica nodded slowly, vaguely thinking that she understood, and tried to think of a way around this problem.

"Well at least we have this one machine that can print money for people. These trucks full of credits will be able to pay for everyone's taxes at the very least," Jessica said, disappointed but still optimistic.

"I think that the governor might not like that very much," Rupert told her gently.

"Who cares what that nasty man thinks, he is a horrible person," Jessica said with feeling.

"After our wedding I have no love for my 3rd cousin, but he is still the Governor and he has the power to stop my trucks if I did what you suggested," Rupert said sadly.

Jessica felt terribly downcast at these words and felt a renewed hatred of Donald Elon Zuckergates. Not only had he been one of the worst ringleaders at ruining her wedding, but now he was standing in the way of helping people, the sooner the cult killed him the better.

"Can I at least send some money to my friends?" Jessica asked.

"Your friends? Yes that is different. If it is done very discreetly then you could help out your friends. Giving to a small number of people will be much easier to hide than handing out money to every poor person in the entire hive," Rupert allowed indulgently.

Jessica clapped her hands in delight and kissed him passionately in happy gratitude. Rupert instantly became flustered and looked aroused.

"Are you thinking sinful thoughts Rupert?" Jessica asked him seductively.

Rupert whimpered with desire and nodded frantically.

"Naughty sinful boys need to get STERN discipline," Jessica said with seductive authority, the power of the Poor Whore surging through her.

Rupert was pale with sickly excitement and shaking all over with lust.

"This way you sinful pervert, it's ice cold baths and canings all day for you. And tonight you will sleep naked on the cold hard bathroom floor to think about your sins. I also think that in punishment for your sins that you must fast without food for 24 hours you naughty little pervert!" Jessica told him strictly.

Rupert moaned loudly at these words.

"Did you just cum yourself you naughty boy?" Jessica asked sternly.

Rupert nodded guiltily.

"Depraved sinful little boy! You shall be caned like you have never been caned before!" Jessica said in her best impersonation of a morally outraged stern boarding school nun.

Rupert moaned in ecstasy, complete putty in her hands.

Jessica put on her nun outfit, picked up her cane, and advanced on her extremely excited husband.

If he helped the Gutter Whores then Jessica would cane him morning noon and night as much as he liked.

***...

Jessica watched happily as Chloe and Amy caned Rupert where he sat naked in an ice cold bath. Jessica added her own cane to Rupert's back, and he groaned in a combination of pleasure and pain. The 3 women were all dressed in the nun outfits that Rupert liked and had been beating him for hours.

It had been amazingly easy for Jessica to get Rupert to arrange for her two wives to live with them permanently, and he certainly didn't seem to mind his new home life at all.

"This bath water is full of CUM! You disgusting, sinful little pervert!" Jessica shouted and caned the head of his penis.

Rupert ejaculated again instantly, and the 3 wives brutally chastised him for his sins.

Jessica grabbed the top of his ear and twisted it cruelly, making him hiss and yelp, and she led him by the painfully twisted ear to get out of the bath and walk naked to his office room where he handled all of his business and finances.

"Another billion credits in tithes to the poor, you craven sinner!" Jessica demanded sternly.

"So much?" Rupert stammered.

"Now it's TWO billion! Don't make me make it 3!" Jessica sternly chastised him.

Rupert groaned with pleasure and hurriedly ordered 2 billion Vipp credits to be sent in trucks to a secret rendezvous with Gutter Whores. This regular donation was part of his strict punishment regime, and the cult was rapidly accumulating all the money they would ever need to fund their entire operation.

Rupert still had no idea that his wife was a chaos cultist, and this did make Jessica feel guilty. In a gesture of fair play, Jessica had ensured that the cult would not kill him when they conquered the planet for the Poor Whore. He could go on living his life of stern discipline after this was all over, and would be taken care of.

The Virtuous Class apart from Rupert were a different story, they were not going to be treated gently at all.

"It is done Sister Jessica!" Rupert stammered.

"Very good boy, now get on with your work," Jessica said warmly but strictly, pointing at his office desk in front of him.

Rupert obediently got to work doing his strange magic on his "computer" machine, and Jessica and her wives let him work in peace.

Jessica had Rupert under a strict set routine, with different times of the day set aside for different activities. Much of Rupert's day revolved around discipline, but not all of it and not every day was the same.

Some days were completely dedicated to discipline the entire day, some days were a mix of activities like today was, and some days were rest days to give his body time to heal. He had a regular respectable class nurse who came each evening to provide the best medical treatment money could buy to his beaten body, and the advanced healing drugs that Rupert could afford let him heal with astonishing quickness, which was essential.

Jessica felt a genuine fondness for her husband, and actually did think of him as her husband. His perversions made him a kindred spirit to any worshipper of the Poor Whore, the cultists could relate to him through his perversity. But even more was his spark of real kindness. He was nothing like the Governor or the other cruel people who had tormented her at the wedding, he had a humanity that the others lacked and he was at least trying to help the poor.

This spark of kindness, coupled with a sexual lifestyle that a Poor Whore worshipper could respect, made him the sort of man that Jessica could see herself and her wives settling down with. Chloe and Amy had accepted him, and they enjoyed caning and playing with him.

The 3 wives left the room and strolled happily through their giant palace home. They were now billionaires!

Jessica now had luxury beyond her wildest dreams. If she wanted anything, she merely had to ask her husband and she was given it. She had clothes and shoes and all sorts of other things, she had clean air, clean water, clean surroundings and the nicest food she had ever tasted.

She honestly hadn't imagined even heaven itself being as comfortable as her husband's palace!

Jessica and her wives got into Rupert's bed, the biggest and most luxurious bed that had ever existed in the entire world, and started kissing each other. As much as they got some strange thrill from caning Rupert, they still craved the feel of skin on skin.

They missed their close knit chaos cult, felt quite lonely all by themselves away from their fellow Gutter Whores. They had only each other up here in the spires, and this loneliness made them especially crave their daily periods of skin on skin like this.

The 3 wives were permanent infiltration agents, and had been warned by the chaos space marines that this palace probably contained cameras and listening devices. They had been briefed on what they could and couldn't say, and never ever said the name of the Poor Whore or talked about the cult, even in private, just in case.

Instead they stuck to their scripts and worshipped the Poor Whore with their bodies rather than their words. Every now and then Chloe or Amy would return to visit the under hive to receive fresh information and instructions from the cult, and they would then find ways of discreetly conveying this information to Jessica.

The wives stripped and worshipped the Poor Whore with their bodies, enjoying the skin on skin. The Poor Whore had wisely deactivated their ability to summon demons during sex for the duration of this infiltration mission, and they simply enjoyed their time of worship for a long time.

"Oh my," Rupert said from the bedroom doorway some time later.

The wives beckoned him to join them, and he was very enthusiastic to oblige. They made a space for him between them and he crawled into their midst. He was still naked from his ice cold bath and they licked his badly beaten body all over with their tongues, making him moan.

The wives covered him all over with kisses and let him penetrate them. He was unknowingly now involved in a worship ritual to the Poor Whore, and the goddess's raw lust power filled the sacred gathering, driving him wild with lust.

He was gazing at the women in complete worship, eyes crazy with the supernatural lust that the Poor Whore was generating in him, and coupled passionately with the 3 women. His face was mad with addiction, terminally bewitched by the supernatural affect that these Poor Whore worshippers had on him.

Jessica felt the gaze of the Poor Whore draw to the group of them, gaze at them and smile with approval. Jessica was blissfully elated to have pleased her goddess, and had sex with renewed passion.

Jessica gazed into the eyes of her husband, and saw the most pure awe and worship and OBSESSION directed back at Jessica. This man was her helpless slave, this man was ensnared by the growing power of the Poor Whore that was growing stronger inside Jessica each day.

He was addicted to her, addicted to the supernatural passion she excited inside him. She was somehow given a sudden clarity to see just how much she had bewitched this man. He was her devoted slave. More than that, he was her HUSBAND, and he would love her for as long as he lived.

Jessica kissed her bewitched husband lovingly. Have no fear husband, your wife will keep you safe and take good care of you, Jessica thought fondly with his loins inside her.

***...

Back in the Gutter Whore District in the under hive, the Gutter Whores had more money in piles than they were sure what to do with.

The stuff was everywhere, billions and billions of credits in massive piles that carpeted the floor!

They had so much of it that they had run out of things to buy. They had so much of the stuff that Gutter Whores had taken to wiping their bottoms with it when they did a poo and blowing their noses with the stuff!

Children in the cult ran around through the stuff, throwing wads of it at each other in playful snowball fights and making snowmen out of the stuff. Other people used it as kindling in their fires or stuck it to walls as wallpaper.

It had been inevitable that members of the cult had compassionately shared wads of the stuff with local non-cultists who looked a bit short of money, and every day fresh billions of wayward credits entered circulation in a spreading ripple of excess currency.

With countless billions of tax free highly overpaid whores, reduced tax industrial workers, and a suddenly absent grossly overtaxed Heretical Poor class majority to terrify into sucking up all of the wayward credits with the "Emperor's Tax", it had been mathematically certain that this would happen eventually. The actions of the cultists had merely been the straw that broke the camel's back and collapsed the whole house of cards.

Jessica and the cultists certainly meant well in their generosity, but they were completely naïve about a hidden contradiction in all fiat currencies, that the more physical money supply you have, the less that that money is worth, the infamous "inflation".

There was a damn good reason why the wise adeptus mechanicus used set supply crypto-currency, a reason why the more sensible of the Imperial organisations liked to back up their currencies with a rare precious metal like gold or a limited issue crypto-currency. The Vipp Credit was a fiat currency, bits of paper with nothing to back up its value.

The thing was that all fiat currencies in the history of the human race are built on nothing but the blind faith of the population that the bits of paper are actually worth anything at all, and once a population questions this faith in their currency due to oversupply, those bits of paper start to look an awful lot like nothing but bits of paper.

The Vipp Credit was about to become little more than toilet paper, and Planetary Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates was about to become really, REALLY pissed off!

***...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(Why)

Planetary Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates and his Cabinet screamed in horror. They screamed and screamed and SCREAMED. This was every Virtuous Class person's worst nightmare!

Completely overnight, everything just stopped. At the very best it slowed to a crawl, but mostly it just stopped.

The factories now sat almost deserted, the only workers who did show up at all were those who actually liked their monotonous jobs, and even these left early as soon as they felt like it. The truck drivers mostly didn't show up to work either, the highways were almost empty, and even the Ecclesiastical police forces were now starting to haemorrhage staff as the population flooded with more easily obtainable currency than their salaries paid them!

After all the recent pay increases and religious propaganda they had pushed, almost every remotely attractive woman on the entire damn planet now worked in a subsidised licensed brothel. Men everywhere had urged their wives and daughters to take these excellent jobs to earn eternal salvation and help out the families, and now entire families were starting to live off the wages of their female family members employed in these brothels, as the men stopped working in their own dismal factory jobs!

Why work appallingly long hours in terrible conditions in factories, why endure aching backs and sore muscles in monotonous hard labor when your wife or daughter could cover all the taxes and support you and the family with huge amounts of money to spare?

The registered whores had been lauded by the propaganda as being paragons of society doing a holy and noble calling, even going so far as to suggest that a woman was part way to being almost Virtuous Class if she was a registered whore. The citizens of Vipp had believed their media with childlike faith, and now their was at least one whore in every family.

The propaganda campaign had been TOO good! Even the men of the Ecclesiastical police forces believed the propaganda, the Virtuous Class after all sure as SHIT didn't want THEM to question the narrative of the status quo! The daughter or wife of nearly every man in the entire Ecclesiastical police force was now working in a licensed brothel earning more than them, and these men had started taking the day off work because they no longer needed the income!

Generations of propaganda and controlled education content had ensured that none of the non-Virtuous had ever even heard of inflation. As far as the population knew, "economics" wasn't even a thing. They had no comprehension about how money worked beyond a child's understanding, had never even imagined the whole science of economics and capital.

The propaganda and education had deliberately kept these people stupid about everything except the narrow minimum skills they needed to do their jobs, but this same carefully manufactured stupidity was driving the entire economy off a cliff!

These stupid people just thought that if they had enough Vipp credits then the entire population didn't need to work! They thought that they could all just spend all day in the subsidised brothels, spending the same money that their women earned for hiring subsidised whores, and still have society somehow carry on as normal!

It had just happened so fast! One day the unstable system was only just maintaining itself, and the very next day it all just fell apart.

The Cabinet angrily blamed Donald for this entire debacle, this was ALL his fault! HE had been the one to set this whole powder keg off with the purges, everything was a result of those blasted purges!

"Don't you shout at me! It was YOU men who printed too much money before the purges, this whole inflation is on YOU! I have been working my ass off to clean up after YOUR mess!" Donald shouted back.

"WE didn't tell you to kill all of those landfill people! What sort of fucking idiot kills off half the population of his planet to control inflation!" One of the Cabinet Members shouted back.

"Indeed! And moreover, what kind of FUCKING IDIOT kills half the people and yet still FAILS to reduce inflation in the process!" Another Cabinet Member added.

Donald spluttered in rage.

"You FAILED! And your incompetence has cost us TRILLIONS! Do you have any idea what you've done!" Another Member followed suit in shouting at him.

The entire Cabinet was united in shouting at Donald in rage. He had cost them a lot of MONEY, and that was not something that rich men forgive. It might take any amount of time to undo this mess, and every hour that production was paralysed, they lost wealth that they were not getting back.

"I am only halfway paid off my new luxury space cruiser! How the FUCK am I going to pay for it now!" One Cabinet Member bellowed.

"And what about my corporate bailout for my multi-planet investment stock trading company?! I have already declared bankruptcy to avoid paying all the chumps on Necromunda who invested their money into the company, and I need this bailout to make back 500 percent of what I spent! How the FUCK are you going to give me my bailout NOW!" Another Cabinet Member shrieked with rage.

"I want my capital back to normal NOW! Give me my fucking money!" Another said.

Curses and condemnations were hurled at Donald from all sides, everyone shouting at him. Their flow of capital was cut off, and they were getting scared and angry, lashing out viciously in their rage and panic.

"Fix this you fat fuck! Fix this or DIE!" A Cabinet Member shouted.

"YEAH! Fix this or I will kill you myself!" Another shouted.

"KILL HIM NOW!" Another shouted in rage.

"Yes! He's fucking useless, kill him!" Another agreed.

Donald backed away fearfully as his Cabinet Members angrily advanced towards him, howling for his blood.

***...

Planetary Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates ran for his life as his own Cabinet Members tried to murder him in a coup d'eta! Gunfire was exploding off the walls around him as he fled like a panicked dear!

He had to escape! He had to get away!

Donald sprinted away faster than his fat body had ever ran before, gasping for breath as his unfit body moved so strenuously. The gunfire missed him by inches as he fled in blind panic, if he stopped moving then he was dead!

Expensive vases exploded as bolt pistol fire hit them, windows shattered in showers of glass, and even the white marble wall panels shattered apart and fell away from the power of the bolt pistol explosive rounds!

Donald ran for dear life to the parking lot and took cover behind his armoured limousine. The bolt pistol rounds did not penetrate the expensive armour of his Governor's limousine, and he heard the Cabinet Members running to get at him behind this cover.

The limousine driver had not showed up for work, lazy swine! Donald pressed his thumb print desperately at the drivers door fingerprint scanner and gasped in relief as the door unlocked and opened for him.

Donald hurled himself inside and shut and locked the door behind him. The Cabinet Members could not get inside, but were savagely shooting the windows to try to shatter the glass.

The glass cracked and deformed but wasn't breached, but it would not last long at this rate of damage.

Donald hadn't driven himself in many years, but scrambled to start the limousine and get the fuck out of here.

The engine purred into life and he sped off for dear life, ramming aside everything in his way. The gunfire sprayed off his vehicle harmlessly and he was safely out in the deserted street outside the palace.

The Cabinet Members would be following him soon in limousines of their own, so he took corners at random to make himself harder to follow.

He cornered again and again, and saw no pursuit. He had lost them, they had lost his trail.

Donald sighed with relief and drove away, he had to think of somewhere safe to go and lay low until everyone calmed down.

At the moment the entire Virtuous Class would be less than happy to see him, they had all lost a lot of money today. He had some family members who might reluctantly grant him sanctuary, but the Cabinet Members would look for him there.

What he needed was someone who was the last person they would ever check but who might offer him sanctuary. He knew the perfect person for that.

He pulled into the underground car park of his 3rd cousin Rupert Midas Koch's palace, and nervously went to the car park door to the palace.

Donald rang the door bell, and the palace security system identified him and let him enter. He scrambled inside and sighed with relief.

The palace servitors approached him and he ignored them, he instead took a seat on a luxurious couch and waited for his 3rd cousin to come and see him.

Some strange feeling of sudden lust filled him suddenly, and a moment later the gutter whore of a wife entered the room wearing fine clothes that one of her kind had no right to wear. At the sight of Donald her face darkened angrily.

"Where is Rupert?" Donald asked the whore.

"He's a little tied up at the moment," the woman hissed.

Another two women entered the room behind the wife, and Donald flinched when he saw that they were holding guns!

"The word is that you are in very serious trouble Governor," the whore wife said in a way that Donald really didn't like.

"I must speak with Rupert," Donald insisted.

"The word is that I will be rewarded if I kill you," the whore purred dangerously, and the two other women cocked their weapons.

"Wait! I can double any reward they offered!" Donald begged.

"I'm not doing this for the reward, EX-Governor," the woman purred, her face filled with a cruel smile.

"PLEASE! Have mercy!" Donald pleaded for his life.

"I shall show you the same mercy that you showed to the Heretical Poor, as you have done unto others, I do unto you," the woman said vindictively.

Terrible loud gunfire was the last thing he heard.

***...

Donald Elon Zuckergates's soul was burning in a lake of terrible TERRIBLE flames! It BURNED!

He was in hell, and he called out for mercy to be spared from the flames.

A huge figure on a golden throne rose up out of the flames, big as a mountain, and regarded his screaming soul.

"Emperor PLEASE!" Donald begged from those terrible flames.

Donald felt himself being lifted up out of the terrible flames, and he was deposited on a gigantic floating island of rancid trash. Donald wept in relief as the terrible flames stopped burning him.

He looked at his surroundings and saw only reeking landfills as far as he could see, with the Emperor looking down at him from the sky. Donald's body had changed, he had breasts and a vagina and was rake thin, he was clad in rags and looked suspiciously like a Heretical Poor teenage prostitute. He was terribly TERRIBLY hungry, but the only food of any kind that he could see was reeking decomposing trash in the endless landfill, and puddles of foul vile water to quench his equally terrible thirst.

Men appeared all around him in the landfill, ugly smelly nasty ageing men holding Vipp credits in their hands...

"What is this?" Donald asked fearfully, and his voice spoke in the voice of a teenage Heretical Poor gutter whore.

"Taxes," the Emperor spoke from the sky.

"What!" Donald asked in growing dread.

"I demand 10 thousand credits per year in taxes, if you fail to pay then I will throw you back into the flames," the Emperor said uncompromisingly.

Donald went pale as a sheet with the most terrible dread at the thought of returning to those terrible flames.

"The men around you will pay you 1 credit per hour to suck their cocks and have sex with them, if you don't please them adequately then they won't pay. This is the ONLY way that you can earn money. Pay me my taxes or burn!" The Emperor rumbled at him.

"I'm so hungry and thirsty, can I please have something to eat and drink?" Donald begged.

The Emperor gestured to the rotting food and filthy water all over the reeking landfill. "Food and water is all around you GUTTER WHORE!"

Donald got down on his knees and pleaded for mercy, this could NOT be happening. The men around him took out their filthy unwashed wrinkly cocks, and he could smell the pungent cocks even over the smell of the landfill! The men moved closer.

"PLEASE!" Donald begged in tears.

"Shut up and get sucking GUTTER WHORE! I demand my taxes, earn or burn!" The Emperor bellowed in holy rage.

Donald wet himself in terror of the flames and frantically began sucking the nearest cock. It tasted worse than anything in the entire world!

Angelic voices overhead began to speak strange verses as he sucked.

"Blessed are the POOR, for THEIRS is the kingdom of heaven"

"Blessed are those who hunger now, for they shall be filled"

"Blessed are those who weep now, for they shall laugh"

"Blessed are those who suffer now, for they shall be comforted"

"But cursed are you rich..."

"Wait that's not right! What are you talking about! BLESSED are the rich!" Donald interrupted frantically.

"It is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle than for a rich man to enter the kingdom of heaven," the angelic voices continued.

"But I am a servant of the Emperor!" Donald protested.

The Emperor answered,

"Those hundreds of billions of poor on Vipp that you deceived and then murdered were my servants. Those countless billions of sons of gutter prostitutes, who grew up in filthy landfills, who were sent off to fight in my armies and died doing their duty, THEY were my servants."

"Those countless destitute women who prayed to me every day, and worked themselves to an early grave trying to pay fraudulent taxes, thinking that they were obeying my will. THEY were my servants. They did what they believed was my will, they were deceived BY YOU, but I honoured their faithful intent and welcomed them into my paradise."

"These honest men and women who you valued as highly as trash, whom you murdered to mitigate inflation, these SERVANTS of mine now dwell in paradise. It is now THEY who dwell in palaces, THEY are the ones in comfort and paradise."

"In life you had the greatest of wealth, power and privilege, you had the power to do so much. And with this power you killed my servants, pushed thousands into the worship of chaos, and I may even lose the entire Planet Vipp to chaos thanks to your actions!"

"You are NOT my servant, you were NEVER my servant! Now shut up, get sucking, and pay me my taxes or return to the flames!" The Emperor shouted in holy rage.

Donald fearfully resumed sucking but then suddenly remembered something absolutely HORRIBLE.

"Emperor, it's mathematically impossible to get 10 thousand credits per year from charging 1 credit per hour! There are only 8760 hours in the entire calendar year! It's IMPOSSIBLE!" Donald wept.

"You knew that full well when you decided to demand, ON PAIN OF DAMNATION, that the very poorest of my servants pay this tax. I therefore make the same demand on you. Pay me 10 thousand credits IN FULL no more than a year from now, or burn in the flames!" The Emperor replied with finality...

***...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(Why)

(Authors note, replying to all the questions about whether Planetary Governor Donald Elon Zuckergates was being punished in hell by the Emperor or Slaanesh/The Poor Whore, I actually went back and forth with this deciding what to do. As far back as chapter 4 or 5 I had started planning the scene of the Governor's eventual demise and what would happen to his soul.

At first I imagined that maybe a demon would eat him or possess him, and deliver his soul to the Slaaneshi hells. I had even imagined some demon clown version of the Jigsaw Doll telling him "I want to play a game". Honestly I wasted many hours deciding exactly what this hell would be like, but ended up cutting almost everything I came up with because it was too complicated and complex.

I ended up deciding that Slaanesh itself didn't actually need to punish this guy as the Emperor himself would be less than gentle to this guy's soul. I wasn't sure exactly what the Imperial afterlife should be like so I kept the best of what I had come up with and dusted off a bible to draw the rest of the inspiration from. (Side note does anyone else think that Jesus talks a hell of a lot like Bernie Sanders in his attitude to wealth inequality? I think that the wealthy Christian conservatives might get a very nasty surprise meeting their Jesus in the afterlife lol)

I guess that it is an open ended question about whether it was "really" the Emperor. At the end of the day regardless of who it is, seeing glorious karma bite Donald in the ass like that was just so satisfying that it really doesn't matter, the result is equally satisfying.)

***...

Thousands of carapace armour clad heavily armed Gutter Whores stepped out of the back of trucks in the underground car park of Jessica and Rupert's palace in preparation for the revolution. Some authorisation papers from the bewitched Rupert Midas Koch had easily gotten these trucks through what little Ecclesiastical police presence still remained at the checkpoints.

"Oh my, you certainly have a LOT of friends my darling," Rupert said nervously to Jessica.

Chaos space marines then started cautiously exiting the trucks, and Rupert's eyes went wide with shock.

"Relax husband, they are with us. These are my friends," Jessica said soothingly.

"Um, ah, what chapter of space marines are they?" Rupert stammered.

"They are called the Emperor's Children," Jessica told him sweetly.

"Oh, um, wait, um, this isn't right. Please Jessica don't tell me that you are involved in anything, ah, anything bad," Rupert said with pain in his voice.

"I promise that you won't be harmed Rupert, I personally made arrangements to guarantee your safety. You are my husband, you will be well treated when we liberate Vipp from tyranny." Jessica told him very gently.

"What are you saying Jessica?!" Rupert asked in a trembling voice.

"We are going to free Vipp from the tyranny of the Emperor and his taxes and purges on the poor. The Emperor tried to kill us all, he was so CRUEL to us. The Poor Whore saved us from the Emperor," Jessica began.

"THE POOR WHORE!? You mean that you worship SLAANESH!" Rupert shrieked.

"Yes. It was the only way to survive the purges, the purges killed ALL of the Heretical Poor except us we think. It was so horrible! We only survived by summoning demons, the demons could smell for danger, they let us know where to hide and where to find food safely. Without the Poor Whore we would never have survived," Jessica admitted with genuine feeling.

"Oh Donald you FOOL! I wish he could come back to life so that I could kill him again! Oh my poor Jessica, look what that monster has done to you!" Rupert said through tears of grief.

Jessica was a bit confused but hugged her weeping husband and comforted him.

"I love you husband, I am so grateful to the Poor Whore for letting me live to meet you. We can go on living our life in peace after we rescue Vipp from the Emperor, my love for you is very real." Jessica reassured him sweetly.

"Oh my poor sweet wife, how can it be that one so sweet is damned?" Rupert sobbed.

"The Emperor damned me the moment I was born, he damned me with impossible taxes, and then he even RAISED the taxes that I already couldn't pay! I was certain to go to hell anyway for not paying the impossible taxes when the purges started, so as I was already damned either way, I worshipped the Poor Whore to save my life." Jessica explained bitterly.

Rupert sobbed loudly and screamed, "Oh Donald you VILE MAN! I hope you are in hell right now you evil SHIT! You fucking MONSTER!"

Jessica was a bit confused but did agree that Donald Elon Zuckergates belonged in hell, the rotten man.

Rupert hugged her tightly and wept defeated tears. Jessica rubbed his back and held him tightly.

"I am SO sorry that this terrible thing happened to you, poor sweet girl. You are an angel, but Donald has ripped off your wings and forced you to become a devil! This is the worst thing Donald has ever done!" Rupert sobbed in angry grief.

"The Emperor himself did this," Jessica corrected.

"No he didn't, there IS no Emperor's Tax, the Emperor himself did NOT order the purges, Donald and all the Governor's before him just made up the Emperor's Tax to keep everyone poor. DONALD ordered those purges!" Rupert loudly wailed.

The entire crowd of Gutter Whores became deathly silent and just looked at Rupert with stunned eyes.

"But we saw the Emperor himself on the display screens demanding these things," Jessica disagreed.

"His lips never move, all you see is an image of the Emperor with a Virtuous Class man's voice speaking over the top of it pretending to be him. Did you really think that the Emperor of a million worlds would have a Vipp accent? It's a trick," Rupert told her.

The underground car park filled with uneasy murmuring from the Gutter Whores.

"No, no that's not true, it CANT be true!" Jessica exclaimed in growing upset.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Donald deceived you, you were never facing damnation from the taxes. It was a lie to get rid of the money to mitigate inflation. The collected money from the taxes is of no use to the Emperor or the Imperium, and is simply burned to get rid of it," Rupert said wretchedly.

"You are lying! This CANNOT be true!" Jessica screamed in terrible growing terror.

"Wow, just wow. You Imperials disgust even ME!" Exclaimed the Emperor's Children leader Pervertus Soddom.

Jessica shook Rupert in a terrible panic, demanding that he tell her that he was lying. This could NOT be the truth! It was just too horrible!

"I didn't have the heart to tell you earlier, it was just too nasty after all you had been through, I couldn't bear to tell you the terrible truth about the taxes. I just couldn't bear to hurt you like that," Rupert said in a hollow voice.

Jessica fell to her knees and sobbed hard bitter tears, she was too defeated to do anything but cry. All around her the other Gutter Whores were doing the same, hugging their knees and sobbing in terrible grief.

"I had to admit that I was confused about this tax you were all talking about. Everything is starting to make sense finally." Pervertus Soddom said chuckling darkly.

"The Virtuous Class have played you all for fools, and now chaos holds your souls for all eternity. There is no turning back now. But at least you can now get your revenge, and kill every single one of the Virtuous Class except our slave here." Pervertus Soddom said encouragingly.

"YES! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" One of the weeping Gutter Whores screamed with rage.

Other Gutter Whores caught up the same cry, screaming with rage for revenge.

"Keep Rupert alive though, we NEED him to be presented to the population as the new Governor, so that he can call off the PDF and make the transition process smoother. Kill all the rest of the Virtuous Class, ALL OF THEM!" Pervertus Soddom commanded the Gutter Whores.

Jessica nodded bitterly through her tears and led Rupert inside to keep him safe. The sounds of heavy gunfire and Emperor's Children sonic weaponry soon erupted outside with deafening volume.

The Gutter Whores wrath would be TERRIBLE!

***...

Emperor's Children Chaos Champion Pervertus Soddom moaned with bliss at the exquisite noise as his sonic blaster liquified the flesh of screaming Virtuous Class civilians that were fleeing through the streets from their burning palaces.

All around Pervertus were noise marines and outraged chaos cultists, all gunning down the civilians and their limousines. The defence force had been taken by complete surprise at the moment they were weakest, and their retaliation was sporadic and disorganised.

The bright blue bolts of plasma fire from the chaos cultist plasma guns burned holes in the PDF "Ecclesiastical police" vehicles with ease, the billions of Vipp Credits had gone to good use in buying advanced weapons stolen from the local factories on the black market.

Rampaging armies of daemonettes had launched a simultaneous attack on the PDF centres in the hive city below to disrupt and divide enemy reinforcements, buying time to completely kill off the ruling Virtuous Class, and decapitate the entire government structure.

The chaos cultists were completely savage in their rage, and were burning the Virtuous alive whenever they captured them alive. It was beautiful to see the bodies twisting in agony as they were doused in burning fuel! The screaming was delectable music to his ears.

Pervertus felt heavy stubber fire impact on his armour, and he aimed his sonic blaster at a squad of Ecclesiastical police force men firing at him from behind the cover of a wrecked limousine.

He pulled the trigger and his sonic blaster shot out an avalanche of noise. The "shots" only hit the limousine, but the sheer noise of the blasts made the men drop their weapons and cover their bleeding ears in agony, driven deaf by the noise.

Pervertus kept firing at them, improving his aim, and the entire squad splattered apart from the vibrations hitting their flesh directly. Pervertus sighed with bliss at the beauty of it.

His cultist allies advanced angrily, filling the enemy chimera tanks with melting red hot holes from their plasma guns, liquifying the metal engines of the vehicles and igniting their fuel tanks in fireballs that burned the crews alive.

A huge semi trailer truck with a crude front ram sped past him driven by cultists, and plowed the wrecked vehicles out of the way. The cultists were still only just learning how to drive, and drove very poorly, but they had managed to get the entire force to the spires from the under hive via the highway system, and their current ramming strategy was effective enough.

More trucks carrying cultists sped through the created gap, and squished fleeing civilians on foot under their wheels as they sped forward to attack distant palaces more quickly.

Pervertus kept advancing on foot, slowly and methodically liquefying everything in his path with a wall of sound. The cultists on foot around him were dousing flame throwers through the windows of the palaces, and gunning down anyone who fled out of the burning buildings.

"We have the space port secured, no targets escaped to orbit," one of his space marines said over the communication vox system.

Pervertus smiled cruelly, the Virtuous Class now had no way of escaping the planet.

Pervertus and his retinue squad of noise marines reached the front steps of the Cabinet palace, and the enemy resistance intensified. Heavy bolter turrets unfolded from emplacements all over the building, and a fusillade of fire exploded off their armour, killing a few of his men.

The noise marines smiled in bliss at the noise and pain, and ran forward through the fusillade like maniacs, enjoying the pleasing thrill of fear and adrenaline that gave them intense pleasure.

Pervertus charged into the palace doors, trying to smash them down, but the doors merely shuddered terribly, and Pervertus bounced off them.

The chaos cultist allies were taking advantage of the noise marines drawing the turret fire, and were methodically taking out the turrets with plasma guns. More noise marines fell to the heavy bolter fire, but the fusillade slowed as more and more turrets were destroyed by the cultists.

One of the noise marines stuck a krak grenade to the palace door and stood back.

The grenade imploded with a low boom and the doors blasted inwards off their metal frames, ripped off their hinges.

Pervertus and his noise marines entered the building, and were immediately hit by gunfire from the occupants. He smiled and fired a barrage of noise at the defenders, liquefying them and shattering every pane of glass in the entire building.

The very palace shook on its footings as the sonic weaponry echoed through it, driving all of the defenders deaf even before engaging the noise marines.

Deaf men could no longer hear them approaching, and were taken by complete surprise as they turned corners and entered rooms. The men were splattered into bloody rags of meat by the sonic blasters before they could even react.

They cleared every room in the palace except for one, a massive armoured panic room with an adamantium door, clearly containing the Cabinet Members. The noise marines simply instructed the chaos cultists to weld this door shut, and to weld additional steel plates over the doorway, the room could be their tomb.

Pervertus Soddom organised the cultists to set up communications jamming equipment all around this room. They also found every pipe and cable connected to this room and cut through them, and for good measure they carved daemonic runes of power into the outside walls of the panic room, runes designed to disrupt telepathy and psychic powers, just in case they had an astropath in the room with them.

The panic room was now sealed permanently shut and cut off from all conceivable means of communication. Pervertus curiously wondered if the occupants would commit suicide before they starved to death.

With the Cabinet palace now secured, the "New Governor" Rupert Midas Koch was quickly delivered to the palace in an armoured limousine and was stood up in front of a podium before a camera to tell the people of Vipp that he had seized power in a coup d'état and was now the new Planetary Governor.

This speech was carefully edited and was then played over every display screen on the planet. In the speech he ordered all forces to stand down and cease hostilities in the spires, and "focus on fighting the demons invading the lower hive levels".

The mere mention of demons attacking the lower hives would be GUARANTEED to generate mass hysteria, and draw off all reinforcements. The locals were not going to worry about something as petty as a noble coup d'état when they were being invaded by demons in their main population centres, and by the time the confusion ended, the Virtuous Class would be wiped out.

They had WON!

***...

Planetary Governor Rupert Midas Koch sat pensively in his ice cold bath, looking up at the crowd of Jessica's "Gutter Whores" dressed in nun outfits and brandishing whips and canes.

His wife's Slaanesh worshipping associates had been delighted with his performance as the new Planetary Governor so far, and they had rewarded him in the nicest possible way for being compliant.

His wife Jessica held his chin, raising his face to stare hypnotised into her eyes. He could not resist, his will was supernaturally enslaved to Jessica, he knew that beyond all doubt now. He had obeyed her every command in his new role as Governor, whether he wanted to or not, he was bewitched by the irresistible power she had over him.

Rupert could feel the terrible glamour of Slaanesh emanating from the women all around him, filling the room with such raw lust and seduction that he could only submit to them in his submissive sexual lust. He was completely dominated, dominated first by the other women but a hundred times more by his wife Jessica.

The whips and canes struck his skin, and a terrible irresistible pleasure grew inside him, grew and grew until the pleasure exploded out of his penis into another ejaculation, adding to the plentiful semen already floating in the ice cold bath water. Rupert groaned in orgasmic pleasure, unable to resist such perfect pleasure.

The mass of nuns sternly chastised him for ejaculating, swatting the head of his penis the way he liked, and he could only moan in bliss. It felt too good to resist, he was too addicted to this pleasure to rebel.

His life was filled with constant pleasure and domination now, he simply did and said what he was told, and was rewarded for his obedience with constant pleasure. He was a puppet of the Gutter Whore chaos cult, controlled through his enslavement to his wife Jessica.

The planet Vipp was under his governorship without contest, but the subjugation was far from complete yet. The population was still loyal to the Emperor, billions of Ecclesiastical police force men were still out there and loyal to the Emperor, and the economy was still in ruins.

The Virtuous Class had managed to issue calls for Imperial aid via astropaths before they were wiped out, and the Imperium would investigate at the very least. Loyalist space marine chapters might answer the call, especially if the distress call mentioned chaos space marines, not to mention the inquisition, grey knights, and goodness knows what else!

They had other problems too. The food supply for one thing, would not last forever. Without a functioning economy it would be very hard to trade with the merchant fleets for food, especially if the Imperial Navy decided to blockade Vipp. Fuel was also a finite resource that would not last forever without resupply.

Having a successful chaos capture of a planet was not as easy as just winning the war, they had so many problems all around them that needed to be fixed. The battle was won but the war was far from over.

The new government needed to find some way to keep everyone fed as the biggest priority to maintain control. The Virtuous Class had learned that starving populations rebelled in dangerous mobs, and that giving people even only landfill to eat was the difference between peace and anarchy.

They then had to find a way of setting up some working type of economy to get logistics working at the very least to move all the food around and get it to the people. This required organising the population into division of labor and actually getting the people to work. No small feat.

Then there was the problem of the Ecclesiastical police forces that still had the numbers and the power to very easily overthrow their new secret chaos overlords. These had to either be made loyal to the regime or be disarmed and disbanded safely. Another very big problem.

Slaanesh apparently needed this population alive to be converted to worship chaos, and so the entire population had to be somehow converted without causing riots. This could be achieved very gradually in stages via the media, but the Imperium would investigate long before that, it was a very serious problem.

The one ace up their sleeve that the Gutter Whores had was a secret warp gate that was even now disgorging armies of demons to help secure the planet. These demons were using the sewers to move around, and were massing for fresh surprise attacks on the Ecclesiastical police force strongholds.

The warp gate was their link to the eye of terror, and could be used to get food and supplies from this dread domain. It could also let them escape to the daemon worlds if the worst came to the worst. It was the most strategic thing that they owned.

Rupert was actually glad that he was not making the decisions here, for he did not envy the ones trying to figure out the way out of this mess. Rupert wondered who was actually making all the decisions lately?

***...

Pervertus Soddom was not having a good time as he tried to bring some measure of organisation to this whole fucking mess. Fucking Virtuous Class had really left a complete pig's breakfast for him to clean up after!

Winning a war was just part of the job of a leader, the REAL test of good leadership came AFTER the battle was over. The Gutter Whores wanted to set up a democracy, which was just about IMPOSSIBLE to achieve right now with so many other problems, and were bringing all kinds of childish and ludicrous suggestions to the table about how to run the planet right now.

Politically, economically, militarily and logistically this planet was a complete mess, and Pervertus was one of the few people in this madhouse that was intelligent and competent enough to solve this mess.

This was just the beginning.

***...

(Author's note, this story is far from over. If the Iraq war taught us anything it is that "Mission Accomplished" is really only just the beginning of a ton of new problems. More chapters will follow this one, I want to see where this actually goes.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11(Why)

"My darling wife, ladies, I think that I need to describe the realities of holding power and why your democratic idea won't work right now," Rupert Midas Koch patiently told the vast mass of chattering naked women in his bed. The mass of women quieted down to listen.

"The first principle of power is that no one rules alone, a ruler cannot build all the roads alone, can't fight every battle alone, cannot enforce order alone, or do anything else alone. The power of a ruler is not to act but to get others to act on his behalf." Rupert began.

"A ruler needs armies, wealth collectors, administrators, law enforcers and other loyal agents to enact and enforce his will. These people are his keys to power. All of the changes you wish to make are but thoughts in your head if your keys to power will not follow your commands." (Author's note this comes from the YouTube documentary "The Rules for Rulers")

"If you have these keys on your side then the power to rule is yours, but displease them and they will replace you, just as the former Cabinet Members turned on Donald Elon Zuckergates."

"Rule one for holding power is, "get the key supporters on your side", whether they be military generals, police chiefs, administration leaders, billionaires, whatever, you MUST have at least the marginal loyalty of those with the power to remove you from power. Donald forgot this rule, and paid for it with his life."

"Rule 2 for holding power is, "Control the treasure", whatever form that may take. If you control the treasure, then you can pay the key supporters to keep them loyal. The REAL task of a leader is to figure out how to raise and distribute resources, resources that are then used to ensure the loyalty of the key supporters. Donald lost control of the treasure flow and in so doing he lost his keys and his life."

"Rule 3 for holding power is, "Minimise key Supporters", ensure as much power as possible in as few people as possible to reduce the number of people you need to buy the loyalty of. The more keys there are, the more keys you must pay, and the more competing interests you must try to satisfy, which in turn means the more potential rivals who may move to remove you from power. Donald at least followed this rule, but the other two rules killed him."

"If you enact true democracy then you are multiplying the keys to power to include every person on the entire planet, or at least to representatives chosen by them. You no longer rule, you no longer can ensure the support of the keys to power, you no longer control the treasure, and the number of keys to power become ludicrous."

"In a true democracy the ruler no longer rules, he is ENSLAVED to the will of the huge number of key supporters, he can no longer rule as he sees fit but can only powerlessly obey the will of the people, every bit as enslaved to the people as I myself am enslaved to my wife Jessica." Rupert explained.

"But what about helping the poor?" Jessica asked.

"What about them? The poor are not keys to power, any help that you give them must not come at the expense of keeping the loyalty of the keys to power," Rupert explained.

"But who are the keys to power?" Jessica asked.

"You killed all of them when you wiped out the Virtuous Class, but this has left a power vacuum that the chaos space marines are quickly filling for themselves. The entire new cabinet now consists of chaos space marines, they are the new keys to power in the spire, but they don't yet hold all of the key positions." Rupert explained and continued.

"The Ecclesiastical police force leaders in the hive city are currently the biggest wild card in the mix, and are our chance to get rid of the chaos space marines before they decide that we are no longer useful and kill us,"

"But the Emperor's Children are on our side! They are our allies!" Jessica and the others protested.

"For NOW they are, but the second you are no longer useful they will turn on you. At the moment they need me to provide a legitimate figurehead to keep the Ecclesiastical police forces from rebelling, but YOU don't need THEM anymore. Strike first, allow me to invite the Ecclesiastical police force leaders to meet with me, I can secretly warn them of the Chaos Space Marines, and they will storm the spires and remove them for us." Rupert warned.

"I won't do that and I order you not to do that. I have loyalty to my allies, I really can't believe that you would be so horrid!" Jessica exclaimed and slapped his face.

"I obey wife, I'm so sorry, I just want to keep you safe," Rupert apologised, his bewitchment compelling him to obey her.

Jessica was hurt but accepted his apology and gave him a spanking in reconciliation. Rupert was terribly afraid for her safety, it was just so obvious that this would not end happily.

"We need to get pregnant as soon as possible to solidify our power if we do it your way. And then we need to promise our first daughter in marriage to Pervertus Soddom to join our family to him. We need as many children as possible to create a strong dynasty, and we need to marry off as many daughters as possible to the chaos marines who are keys to power, to make them less likely to murder us." Rupert said.

"I can't get pregnant," Jessica replied.

"In the past you couldn't, but with Virtuous Class levels of medical treatment you can. It can be done and it MUST be done to ensure our survival. We need to become family to the keys to power, to Pervertus Soddom in particular. Your orders ensure that he is now the TRUE ruler of Vipp, we must become family to him," Rupert urged.

"I can get pregnant?!" Jessica exclaimed with joy and delight, focusing on entirely the wrong part of what he was saying.

"Yes my dear, I will get our nurse to restore your fertility tomorrow. We must get pregnant as soon as we can," Rupert said patiently.

Jessica squealed with joy and was too excited to listen to him properly. Rupert was just glad that she was in favour of pregnancy, as long as she just followed his advice then she might survive this. At the end of the day he loved her with all his heart and just wanted her to be safe.

No matter what the Gutter Whores might desire, this was not going to end up being a democracy anytime soon.

***...

"Madam" Beverly and her wives were hard at work running the Gutter Whore District as the bulk of the cult held the spires. Beverly was one of the more intelligent of the Gutter Whores, and her wisdom and experience had qualified her to be democratically elected to lead looking after the highly strategic warp gate and home district for the Gutter Whores.

Slightly over 1000 adult Gutter Whores were Beverly's to command for the duration of her 3 month term as "Madam of the Gutter Whore District", as well as swarming thousands of cult children and never ending hundreds of thousands of she-man whore demons. The children didn't really count as forces, but the demons were another story.

The Gutter Whore chaos cult was evolving by trial and error, and was gradually establishing an organisational structure of democratically chosen leaders. The cult was based on the organisation of a chain of brothels, with similar terms for the leadership positions.

Each Gutter Whore "territory" was treated like a separate brothel, each ruled by a "Madam" who was the leader of the territory for the duration of a 3 month term. Madams had no term limit and could be reelected as often as the voters liked. The Madam was usually assisted by her (or possibly his) spouses, who acted as "Vice-Madams" who spoke with the Madam's authority in her (or his) absence.

Below the Madam and Vice-Madams were a number of similarly elected "Managers" and their Vice-Manager spouses, who were placed in charge of specific roles such as manufacturing or the armoury or being in charge of a certain number of soldiers.

Below the Managers and Vice-Managers were just the normal Gutter Whores, but there was some debate about forming an additional leadership rank below Managers and Vice-Managers for certain petty leadership roles in highly specialised areas.

Above the rank of Madam was a bit unclear at the moment, they didn't have any official ranks above Madam. There were currently 3 Madams in the cult, to correspond with 3 main territories of operation, Madam of the Gutter Whore District, Madam of the Spires, and Madam of the "Other", which basically meant the sewers, ash wastes and nearby brothels outside of the Gutter Whore District.

The current other Madams were Madam Kendra of the Other, who had been elected by the few hundred snipers and boat women who permanently operated in the ash wastes and sewers, and Madam Matilda of the Spires. Together these 3 Madams led the cult.

Somewhat outside of this power structure were the Emperor's Children, who were allies rather than members of the cult. Jessica's husband Rupert was a bit of an anomaly, being "sort of" a member of the cult but at the same time outside of the normal structure. His position of Governor of the planet did not give him any authority over the Gutter Whores, and he was under the direct control of Jessica rather than an elected leader.

The 3 Madams cooperated together to coordinate all cult actions rather than having any leader above them. The system worked because they were all united in their goal and cause, and were sensible enough to work together and find consensus on group decisions.

Madam Matilda currently commanded the vast bulk of the adult Gutter Whore population in her newly captured "Spire District", but Madam Beverly commanded the Gutter Whores who performed the ritual orgies that summoned the demons through the warp gate, and the demons were loyal to those that summoned them. This effectively put Madam Beverly in command of the entire demon force on the planet, the biggest chaos military faction by far.

Madam Beverly controlled the demons, meaning that she had the most powerful chaos force on the entire planet.

The majority of Madam Beverly's adult Gutter Whores were occupied in performing the ritual orgy around the clock. The warp gate only functioned when the orgy was maintained, and Beverly needed more Gutter Whores to keep this up.

The warp gate in the middle of the orgy was spewing out she-man whore demons at an unbelievable rate. The demons simply sprinted out of the gate in an elegant blur of motion. The District had no room for them and so they were surging out of the district exits, down sewers and every other way out of the district to make room for the never ending horde.

Her Gutter Whores were exhausted, just over a thousand of them was barely enough for the ritual let alone anything else that needed to be done around here. Her Gutter Whores were coupling frantically with each other in exhaustion, near the end of their strength. Beverly and her wives cracked vicious whips on the flesh of the tired cultists, driving them through their exhaustion.

"Whip them harder!" Beverly urged her Managers and Vice-Managers, the summoning must NOT slow down.

Beverly thrilled with the power of the Poor Whore as she flogged her Gutter Whores to ever more sex. It was then that she remembered the children...

How young REALLY is TOO young anyway, she wondered?, at what age were they physically able to have sex, it seemed like a waste of potential to just have them not join in.

"You girl, have you had your monthly bleed start yet?" Beverly demanded of a girl who was sitting watching the orgy.

"Yes," the girl said nervously.

"You're old enough then, get in the orgy," Beverly ordered.

"Um, ok, yes Madam, please don't whip me!" the girl squeaked fearfully and joined the orgy.

Beverly stalked through the groups of cult children and youths, rounding up any who were of biologically fertile age. If a girl bled each month then she was fair game for the orgy, how young was 13 anyway?

Beverly cracked the whip and drove hundreds of jail bait age girls and boys into the orgy, desperate to keep the orgy going before the adults were exhausted.

The orgy grew and grew, and the warp gate spewed out demons all the faster.

As the average age of the orgy participants got steadily lower, Beverly felt the approval of the Poor Whore steadily grow towards Beverly. The Poor Whore was gazing right at Beverly now, and delighting as the orgy members got younger and younger, steadily closer to "hey that's just totally fucked up".

In a sudden fit of conscience Beverly realised that she was whipping 11 year old girls towards an orgy, and she came to her senses! What the fuck was she doing! What madness had just possessed her!

Beverly frantically pulled the too young members from the orgy, shocked at herself. The Poor Whore seemed to be turning her gaze away from Beverly now, disappointed with her.

Beverly felt profoundly sick, the Poor Whore had actually WANTED children to be forced into the orgy... it was deeply disquieting. Did the Poor Whore have NO standards at all?

The orgy continued with those teenagers who were arguably old enough leading the orgy. The adults were too tired to go on, and just collapsed in exhaustion as the hundreds of fresh teenagers kept the ritual orgy going. Beverly let the exhausted adults rest, they desperately needed it.

Beverly returned to the communication equipment in her Madam's office building, a reinforced concrete bunker type building that was the district head quarters.

"Where are you Beverly! I have new targets for the demons to attack!" The voice of Pervertus Soddom was shouting at her over the encrypted radio channel.

"I was BUSY! I need more adults, the labor shortages are just impossible!" Beverly shouted back into the radio.

"I need you to attack the Ecclesiastical police 52nd district head quarters, and the 72nd, and the 78th, and..." Pervertus Soddom ordered.

Beverly repeated these commands in her voice, and she felt the confirmation moans of multitudes of she-man whore demons echo in her mind. As the Madam in command of the summoning, she had a psychic connection to the demons that let her give them orders. She was still learning how to use this power, but was getting better at it over time.

When she focused her mind Beverly felt a very vague sense of where all the demons were in geographical relation to herself. Millions of them were swimming gracefully through the sewers, moaning in bliss at the filthiness of it, and covertly moving all over the hive to attack the beleaguered Ecclesiastical police forces from unexpected directions.

The Ecclesiastical police forces were gunning the demons down by the hundreds of thousands, but the removal of the Virtuous Class had taken out the upper echelons of their command structure, disrupting coordination between police precincts.

The capital hive on Vipp was falling, but more distant hives had not yet been hit at all, and still had much of their forces intact. Interference from the Planetary Governor was disrupting these forces from providing reinforcements, made much easier by the economic collapse, but this war was far from over.

This war had only just begun.

***...


End file.
